An Heir To The Throne
by supersmashkingdomhearts9902
Summary: When Aladdin and Jasmine can't provide an heir, for the kingdom they are forced to run. The couple leaves the kingdom, hoping for a new life to start. Little did they know, the world is much darker when you don't have royal guards at your side. Life becomes extremely difficult for the two. Things become even worse when a new enemy approaches claiming she knows more then she should.
1. The First of Many Nights

**A/N: Enjoy chapter 1…**

**Chapter 1: The First of Many Nights**

Jasmine stared at the kingdom of Agrabah, from the high balcony of her palace. Her wide brown eyes studied the people from down below. She watched as her subjects finished their long, days of labor and headed home. Jasmine took comfort in watching her subjects take a break, the way they all scurried home. It put a gentle smile on her face. It made her feel as if the whole kingdom was her own, little show to watch. There was a slight breeze that pushed her long black hair, in the air. She wore long, blue belly dancer pants with matching blue top, and a sapphire-adorned headband. Jasmine stared into the sky and could see the twinkling stars, how they illuminated the night with the moon. As she leaned against the balcony, she felt as someone gently touched her hand. She nearly jumped a bit when she looked up, and saw Aladdin in front of her.

"What's on your mind, Jasmine?" he inquired with an endearing smile.

"Nothing it's just Agrabah looks so pretty at night. It's a nice break from all the stress we've been having at home, lately." Jasmine explained as he wrapped his arms, around her thin waist.

"Did your dad talk to you yet?" Aladdin asked as he swayed side to side, making, Jasmine unwind.

"No, daddy hasn't told me anything. Still he can't hide the royal law from me it's always going, to be there. Aladdin, look at all the trouble we went through just to be together? The law is always and forever going to be, hanging over our heads." Jasmine reminded him, as she felt him slowly blow into her ear.

Aladdin had black hair, tan skin, brown eyes and had a very nice sculpted chest. He wore a violet colored vest, a white pair of pants, and a red fez-hat on his head.

"Tell me Jasmine, what is the royal law anyways?" he procrastinated already knowing the answer, but he was trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean, what is the royal law? We need to provide an heir for the kingdom, or the kingdom falls and crumbles." she whispered as he started leaving soft, warm kisses up and down her neck.

"Then why don't we just ask Genie, to make you pregnant?" he suggested but felt as she slowly shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't be right to the people, and it wouldn't feel the same. The kingdom needs a genetic heir, which means a baby that comes from us. Besides I want a real baby, something that we both made. Not that a wish and my body made, it won't feel the same." Jasmine replied as he slowly sucked on her neck.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to impregnate you. That won't be so hard considering, how gorgeous and amazing you are. You're on my mind all the time. It's moment like these, when I can't keep my hands off you." he explained as the two walked into the bedroom.

They were alone Jasmine, quickly broke free from Aladdin's grasped and locked the door. Aladdin then closed the golden, shiny, curtains that lead into the outside balcony giving them more privacy. She jumped on top of him wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around her neck. Jasmine felt as he passionately kissed her lips, and felt as his tongue found hers. Aladdin put Jasmine down as he took off his vest, and then his white pants. He threw all his clothes on the ground, even his hat. All he wore now was his black, underwear. He had been so caught up in taking off his clothes. He didn't see Jasmine staring at him; her eyes examining his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Is something wrong?" Aladdin questioned rhetorically with a confident smile.

"Nothing it's just your so handsome, and I never realized how strong you are." she replied as she got back on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You look uncomfortable in this, let's see what your hiding." he said in a low-hsuky voice taking off her pants, and throwing it onto the floor.

All she had left were her dark, blue colored panty and her blue top. He put his hand on her thigh and felt, how she was slightly shaking.

"Hey calm down okay, I'm right here for you. I am always going to be, right here for you." Aladdin whispered as she nodded, and started kissing his neck.

"It's this whole heir providing business. It's just a lot of stress to handle. I'm sorry, am I ruining the moment?" she apologized but he soon felt sympathy towards her.

"Hey you're not, alright? To be honest the longer we wait, just makes me want you more. Your body is so perfect, it makes me feel selfish to know it's all mine. No one else in the world will ever be able to have you the way I do. No one else will ever be able to hold you the way I do, or ever love you the way I do." he replied gently caressing her thigh, moving his fingers up and down.

A seductive smile appeared on her face, and then she replied "No one will ever be able to make love to me, the way you do."

Aladdin then slightly threw Jasmine in the air, bringing her chest in front of his face. As he used his teeth to carefully take off her top, she rubbed her fingers through his night-black hair.

"Oh Aladdin I need you to take me!" she moaned feeling as he took off her top with his teeth, and then threw it on the floor.

Aladdin then threw her on the large, rose petal covered bed. She felt as he slowly took off her underwear, teasing her slowly.

* * *

Afterwards the couple Jasmine found herself spooning with Aladdin. She felt as he covered her chest, with his arm protectively. She enjoyed being alone in bed with Aladdin, she was also surprised to see that no one had come looking for them. She listened to her husband breathing heavily, taking comfort in the fact that he was a live. Jasmine turned around and saw how he was wide awake, simply staring at her.

"So what do you think? Do you think I got you pregnant this time?" he winked as she cuddled up against him.

"I'm not sure if not, we'll just have to keep on trying I suppose. All I know is that we'll need to provide an heir soon, in order to help the kingdom prosper." she explained placing her head on his shoulder.

"Keep on trying? You mean we'll be able to do this more often, until your pregnant?" Aladdin asked almost feeling a bit excited.

She nodded and then replied "Yes and for our sake, and the kingdom sakes you better hope we don't do this a lot. Aladdin I'm scared I've seen kingdoms fall, because the queen can't provide an heir."

He picked up her chin, stared into her eyes and replied "Well you're not the queen yet, you're only the princess."

"True but I will become queen once I'm pregnant, once we have everything we need to rule. I mean providing an heir is vital to the kingdoms stature. It not only sets a path for the future, but it'll give us a family." she replied as her face lit up at the thought.

"I know that, you don't think I want that? I just don't want you to see us being together in bed, as an obligation. I want you to enjoy yourself, allow me to take my time. You know this isn't just how we'll make a baby. It's also a way how we can show each other how much we love one another." Aladdin explained placing her petite hand, on his heart.

Jasmine looked down at her hand and could feel the beating of his heart. She could feel the life flowing within him. She looked up at his face and waited for him to speak.

"Do you feel that? That beating, that life inside me is all yours and will always be yours. Only if you could really know, how much I love you." he told, but before she could reply he quickly kissed her.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer not wanting his lips to leave hers. She found herself lost within the moment, just enjoying the time they had together.

"I love you too Aladdin, I love you more then you'll ever know." Jasmine whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Aladdin opened his eyes, as the sunlight glistened through the curtains. He looked next to him, and saw his wife still sleeping. He got out of bed and put his underwear back on, he then put on his pants and vest. As he walked towards the door, he looked at himself in the mirror.

He ran his fingers through his hair, making it look a lot less messy. He stared into his eyes and could already tell. Aladdin already knew how confident he felt. He was glad to know that Jasmine, knew how much he loved her. He walked over to the balcony and stared at the kingdom below, he realized how busy it was. Aladdin stared at the people below, and watched as they started their day of labor. He watched as the children played, the women tended to their house work, and the men supported the family. That's how it always seemed in Agrabah, the same monotonous schedule every day. This time he couldn't keep his eyes off the children, how they played and laugh. How the girls seemed to be ever so curious with their fathers business, and boys by their mothers side. He found these to be a bit ironic how the little girls preferred their father's perspective, over their mothers. How the little boys enjoyed their mother's perspective, over their fathers. Then Aladdin looked behind him, there was Jasmine lying in bed looking ever so nervous.

"_We really need to make an heir, don't we? It's really eating Jasmine up, with how much pressure the kingdom puts on her. Last night I think I might have made her feel bad. Maybe tonight I can help her, a bit."_ he thought to himself as he got back into bed.

He picked his head up and kissed her on her forehead softly. He heard as she mumbled his name in her sleep. His face lit up knowing that she wanted him, just as bad in person as she did asleep.

He shook his head and then rethought about it "_She doesn't want me just as bad, she loves me just as bad."_

Aladdin got out of bed and took a deep breath, trying to relax. He walked back over to the balcony, and knew someday soon he'd have to rule it.

**A/N: Until next chapter everyone…**


	2. Give It another Try

**A/N: I want to thank mostamaziing for reviewing. Enjoy chapter 2…**

**Chapter 2: Give It another Try**

Jasmine opened her eyes and let out a soft yawn, as she stretched her arms out. As she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed she was alone. She got out of bed and put on her undergarments, and then her blue pants with blue top. Jasmine quickly fixed her hair, and twirled over to the balcony gracefully. She could tell that she slept in late, and it made her feel like a child again.

Jasmine stared at the empty bed, and then the empty room and thought "_Oh Aladdin…"_

As she took a deep breath she started feeling, sick to the bone thinking about the law. She found it to be completely ridiculous, and it was eating her up. She found herself pacing back and forth, pushing her hair back.

"_I hope I didn't scare Aladdin last night, I'm already terrified as it is. I won't be able to take it if he's stressing out as well."_ Jasmine thought to herself, as someone knocked on the door.

"It's opened, come in." she sighed as Aladdin walked in with a smile.

"Morning Jasmine, how are you?" he asked, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm alright, I suppose. Um Aladdin listen, last night I was acting really distracted. I hope I didn't scare you off, I do love you." Jasmine apologized staring into his eyes.

"I know you do, and I get it you're under a lot of stress right now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Right now we have all the time in the world. Everyone left not too long ago, meaning your father too." he explained as he walked out to the balcony.

"Oh really, where did they all go or better yet, why did they all leave?" Jasmine asked curiously twirling around, nervously.

"They all left to some island not too far from Agrabah. They left because I asked them to I thought, we'd enjoy some privacy. We have the whole castle to ourselves, just you and me." Aladdin explained wrapping her in his arms.

Jasmine quickly pushed him back, rolled her eyes and replied "Great so now you're kicking everyone out, because we need to provide an heir. Honestly do you even care, about how I feel?"

"I'm sorry I thought you'd enjoy us being alone together. I was only trying to help, I didn't mean to get you all angry?" he told her as she sat down on the bed, and took deep breathes.

"Your right I'm sorry, what you did was really sweet Aladdin. It's just maybe I think we need to go to an island not too far." Jasmine said jokingly pushing her hair back, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm fine wherever we are, as long as we're together. Jasmine I honestly believe, you need to just let me take control for a moment." Aladdin whispered as he gently pushed her down on the bed, and he got on top of her.

"I know I need to relax, I just can't though with all this pressure. I always knew someday we would have kids, but I wanted it to be natural. I mean look at us we're trying to have a baby, because of some law that was created. We're not having a baby because we want to, or because we're ready it's-" she was immediately cut off right there.

"You don't think I'm ready, is that it?" his voice called out as she shook her head.

"No it's not you, I don't think I'm ready either Aladdin. I just wish there was some way I could just know, everything would turn out alright." she sighed as Aladdin got up, and sat next to her.

"Jasmine there is one way, we could know everything will be alright." he commented as her face lit up and darted up.

"Really, what is it?"

"By believing in us I know everything will turn out right. Okay so right now, we really need to provide an heir that's alright. I'll be by your side the whole time, whenever you're ready to get into bed just call me. My obligation right now isn't to provide a son, for me it's to show you how much I love you." Aladdin said as he leaned in and kissed her.

He pushed her back, and found himself on top of her again. Jasmine threw her head back, and broke the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he started to kiss her neck. As he continued to leave a trail of warm kisses around her neck, she took off his pants. He then stopped and took of his vest, and hat. Soon he wore nothing but his underwear off, and that's when he realized Jasmine was still wearing clothes.

He sat up on his knees and questioned "Are you sure you want to do this right now, because if you want to stop-"

Aladdin was cut off in awe. He watched Jasmine, confidently take off her pants and throw it on the floor. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, as he picked her up standing on his knees.

Jasmine broke the kiss and whispered "I trust you Aladdin, take me now."

She felt as Aladdin slowly took off her underwear, making her wrap her legs tighter around his body. He then started rocking back and forth holding her in his arms, making her body bounce. Jasmine felt as Aladdin swayed his hips as well, she could feel how he could no longer take the wait.

"Now let's see what you have, under here." he whispered placing her on the bed, as she felt him take off her top.

* * *

Aladdin rolled off of Jasmine, taking deep breaths from all the panting. She looked over to him with a smile, breathing in and out. She snuggled up against him, and felt as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"That probably should've done the trick. You'll see Jasmine we'll have a baby, in a blink of an eye." he told wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I love you Aladdin, don't ever forget that." she whispered trying to relax.

"They'll probably be back soon. We wouldn't want them to find us in bed. Come on Jasmine you need to get up, tonight if you want we could do it again." Aladdin winked as got up and put his clothes back on in a hurry.

Jasmine smiled as she nodded staring at his body, examining the way it was perfectly sculpted. She stared at his arms how they were strong enough to hold her, and then at his chest and realized how muscular he was. Jasmine then stared at his firm legs, and everything from the waist down which made him perfect. She then got out of bed and quickly put on her clothes, but she hadn't realized how Aladdin was staring at her. He eyed her lustfully and romantically thinking about how much of a wonderful person she was. He worried for her sanity and her health, he knew the stress she had wasn't healthy. Once she was done Jasmine walked over to her vanity, and brushed her ebony black, silky-soft hair. He heard as she hummed a little song and he stared at the kingdom.

"Everything seems so pretty down here, everything seems so perfect. I feel like a little kid with a play set, the view is just right from our room." Aladdin explained as she walked over to him, and stared at the kingdom.

The princess crossed her arms and replied "I suppose so, but you know more than anyone how dangerous the city could really be. We haven't been outside of the palace in ages, and I don't mean flying over it. I mean we haven't actually walked down the streets, and to be honest I don't want too."

"Wow that's a real shocker, Jasmine. Do you honestly, mean that? Knowing you I'd thought you want to explore the streets more than ever. Heck, it's where we met and it's where our story started." Aladdin smiled rubbing his hand through his hair, messing it all up.

"I didn't say I never wanted to enter the streets again, just right now I want to stay far from the people." Jasmine explained turning her back on the city.

"How come, I thought you said you always felt compelled to help the citizens of Agrabah?" he reminded her as she looked down.

"Not when I can't even give them, what they need." she whispered shaking her head, hopelessly.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it. You could already be pregnant for all we know. Why don't we take you to a doctor today?" Aladdin suggested as she looked up and nodded.

"Sure, I doubt she'll be able to tell if I'm pregnant or not though. Still tonight I want to try again, and by tomorrow morning if I'm not pregnant. I want to try again then, and after that I want try, and then after that and after that. I want to keep on trying until I end up pregnant, or else." Jasmine explained as suggestive thoughts, began to cloud Aladdin's head.

"Hey you don't need to tell me twice, believe me it's no trouble." he said confidently, rubbing his hands as if he was cleaning them off.

"Are you honestly making a joke out of this? I'm more stressed than ever, and your cracking jokes about this? Would it kill you to be a little bit, more considerate?" she said outraged walking towards the door, trying to fight her tears.

"Jasmine wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Don't get angry, Jasmine wait!" Aladdin called after her, as she ran out of the room.

She made her way out of the bedroom and into the throne room, and found herself in the courtyard. Jasmine was a lone for the moment, until Aladdin found her at least. She walked over to the fountain and stared at the reflection.

"_I shouldn't have acted so mean, I mean in a way I should be sort of complemented. Also Aladdin is a man, he has wants and I'm one of them. Maybe I'm just under too much pressure, and I'm letting it get the best of Me."_ she told herself as she sat next to the water, running her fingers against the riffles.

Jasmine gracefully swayed her hand in and out of the water, sighing. She then stood up and walked over to the white, rose image designed cage. She stared into the cage that was once filled with many white, plump, and adorably small doves. She remembered the day she had set the birds free, how she had envied their freedom. Now she had more freedom then she can handle, and she took advantage of none of it. Suddenly Aladdin jumped into the courtyard, with a regretful look in his eyes.

"Listen Jasmine, I didn't mean to get you upset or anything. I should've been a lot more caring and-" he was cut off as she grabbed his hand, and sat him down on the fountain edging

"Apology accepted, but you shouldn't be the only one apologizing. I'm sorry for putting all my stress on you. How about tonight, I put on the amazing skimpy, red outfit you just adore?" she teased gently blowing into his ear.

"That sounds perfect, actually that'd be really nice." he smiled as the couple noticed Carpet, coming near the palace.

"They'll be here soon, we better go greet them I don't want them thinking we're sleeping." Jasmine explained as they both headed for the throne room.

Aladdin and Jasmine walked into the room, with a smile on their faces. They watched as Carpet swopped into the room, through one of the large rectangle windows. Aboard Carpet was, the Sultan, Genie, Abu, and Iago.

"Well that was a disappointment." Iago complained rolling his large, bright golden eyes.

"Now Iago, I told you we weren't going to be there for a long time." Sultan explained he wore a cream colored robe, with matching pants, and turban. He also wore a teal feather up front, with gold boots.

As Carpet landed on the floor, and everyone got off Jasmine hugged her father. Aladdin watched as Abu jumped on his shoulder.

"Well I hope you two lovebirds had a nice morning, because I didn't. The parrot and the monkey were at all morning. Of course if you ask the Sultan, he'll say they were playing roughly." Genie complained as he walked off to his chambers.

"Actually I was just going off to see the doctors. Come on Aladdin let's go see if our attempts, worked?" Jasmine smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"A doctor really? Hello Earth to Jasmine, magical genie friend right here! I understand if you two don't want a baby made out of magic, but at least let me help." Genie asked with a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well then Genie, do you think you can find out whether I'm pregnant or not? Wait, can you find out without doing a physical exam on me?" Jasmine inquired giving him a 'got you there' type of glare.

"Piece of cake, I can find out with my eyes closed." Genie said closing his eyes, and snapping his fingers.

In a second Jasmine was levitated off the ground, she had a blow glow around her. She also seemed to be sparkling a bit.

"Genie what's going on I feel, paralyzed? I can't move my legs, arms it hurts to talk!" Jasmine cried trying to move, but was frozen.

"I'm sorry your highness, I'm sort of doing a life check type of thing. Believe it or not my magic can tell find out, whether or not you have the smallest bit of life growing in you. If you are pregnant, and there isn't anything inside my magic will still be able to find that out. It's amazing what magic can do without a medical degree, no?" Genie said in a very sugary voice, swaying his fingers up and down.

He then put Jasmine down, and she was able to move again. Genie looked down at his feet, shaking his head he then looked up.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, you're not pregnant." he explained as she started feeling insecure, and rather disappointed.

She nuzzled up against Aladdin, as a tear escaped her eye. She was trying to fight her tears, trying not to show how truly broken she was starting to feel.

"Hey it's okay, we'll just keep on trying until you're pregnant." he whispered making sure, her father didn't hear.

"Um you guys, that's not the only thing I found out. I'm not so sure you want to hear it, you two have been through enough already." he explained trying to make exit the bedroom, but feels as Jasmine grabs onto his wrist.

"Genie please just tell, me what else do you know?" she asked pitifully looking deeply into his eyes.

"Jasmine it looks like your infertile, meaning-"

"I can't reproduce at all, meaning Aladdin and I won't be able to provide a heir." she whimpered as she started crying, her eyes flooding with tears.

"I'm so sorry Jasmine I should've never, said anything." he apologized as Aladdin put his hand, on her shoulder.

"No, no it's not your fault. I'm glad I heard it from a friend, rather than a stranger." Jasmine said trying to cover her tears, as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Jasmine it's okay we can keep on trying, I mean your fertility could always change. Can't it?" Aladdin asked looking around, as silence took over "Well can't it, or are you all telling me she's stuck infertile?"

"Well we don't know, I mean none of us have ever heard of an unfertile woman becoming fertile." The Sultan explained patting his daughter on the back.

"I'm going to disappoint everyone the kingdom, daddy, me, and even you Aladdin." Jasmine cried hiding her face, in her hands.

"Hey you haven't disappointed anyone, especially me. I promise you we're going to have a baby." he said holding onto her arms, looking into her eyes as she could see the determination.

"Genie is it possible, if you could make Jasmine-" Aladdin was cut off by a distraught princess.

"No, what did I tell Aladdin! I want to have a baby without any help of magic, finding out if I was pregnant was one thing. Making me fertile is another thing. Can't you see what's happening, Aladdin? I'm not meant to have a baby, everything is going to go to rack and ruin because of me!" Jasmine screamed as she ran into the bedroom, leaving the whole room in silence.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Until next chapter, you guys…**


	3. Whatever You Want Him to Be

**A/N: I want to thank Nightshade08 and mostamaziing for reviewing. Enjoy chapter 3... **

**Chapter 3: Whatever You Want Him to Be**

That night after dinner Jasmine walked back to her bedroom, solemnly. Everyone except Aladdin watched as she left. He had excused himself earlier and ran off to the bedroom. She opened the doors to the bedroom, closing them behind her. When she turned around she froze in place, seeing Aladdin in front of her. He was practically naked all he wore was one of his very, transparent underwear's.

"I was waiting for you to come, you did take a while." Aladdin smiled as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist "No matter, your worth to wait. You are always worth the wait."

He started kissing her neck, as she put her arms around his back torso. She could feel the warmth in his body, the way his passion burned within him. As Jasmine felt how his love and lust, created a flame that burned through his body she felt worse.

"You're so perfect Jasmine, I just love the way your body feels against mine." he whispered as he claimed his lips.

Jasmine broke the kiss and asked "Aladdin what are you doing? What are you trying to be, honestly?"

"I'm trying to be whatever you want me to be. Right now I want to be the man who gets to make love to you. I want to be the man whose name you're, going to moan all night." he whispered in a seductive tone, with a suave smile on his face, as he pulled Jasmine's pants down.

Before she could do anything else, he started kissing her again. Jasmine didn't want to stop him, so she reluctantly wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt as his hand immediately grabbed her butt, his fingers gently caressing it. She found herself letting go allowing Aladdin, to just take her. She held on to his back torso, feeling his soft skin and firm body. Suddenly as Aladdin tried to take off his underwear, she pushed him back. As she let go and he fell on to the bed, she shook her head.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong, are you okay?" he inquired more concerned for her, then himself.

"What do you think, Aladdin? What do you honestly think? No, I'm not okay we'll never be able to have a baby, alright! So you guessed it right, I am not okay!" Jasmine screamed as she stood up, and he jumped up.

"Listen I'm sorry, I was only trying to make you happy." he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Aladdin stop please, just let go of me?" she begged as he started kissing her neck again, and felt as he tried to take off her underwear.

She moaned feeling as he dug his nails into her panty, and tried to pull them down. Jasmine pushed him to the ground, and watched as he fell. She immediately felt completely and utterly guilty. She cupped her mouth, and shook her head in confusion.

"Aladdin no, I'm sorry I didn't mean. I'm so sorry Aladdin I didn't mean, to push you. I'm so sorry please-" she was cut off by an enraged Aladdin.

"You know what Jasmine, just forget about it! This whole time I've been keeping on a smile, to make you happy. I do it to keep you smiling, to make you feel good, to keep you from crying from all the stress. I do everything I do for you, and it's still not enough for you. When you're ready to start caring, I'll be waiting for you in the courtyard!" he screamed furiously grabbing his clothes, and haste fully putting it back on.

"Aladdin wait I'm sorry, it's just so much stress and pressure. Then I found out I'm infertile, and soon the kingdom is going to crumble. I just wish I could just run away, just get away from all of this!" she cried as tears started flooding her eyes.

"Thanks Jasmine, it makes me feel much better you want to get away from Me." he complained putting his clothes back on.

"No that's not what I meant, and you know it. What I meant was I wish we could get away. I wish we could just, run into the streets and never come back." Jasmine explained as she ran up to Aladdin, and sat him down.

"You would honestly, leave the castle life with me to leave all this stress?" he inquired skeptically, feeling a bit sympathetic.

"Yes I would, to be honest with you I would leave tonight. I mean actually tonight, I would run away with you and just leave." she explained staring into his eyes, and he finally understood.

Aladdin looked around and then replied "Jasmine, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes I know what I'm saying. I am saying that tonight I want to run away with you, so we can start fresh. I was a fool for thinking the palace life would make our marriage easier. Look I can't even enjoy the way your body looks right now, because of all this stress. Aladdin, be honest are you willing to run away with me tonight?" she begged as he nodded putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Very well then, tonight when everyone is sleeping we'll just go. I know how dangerous Agrabah can be. I remember from my little trip out on the streets, when I met Abu and you. Heck, you know more than me how dangerous the streets are. Still I believe no, I know our marriage has a better chance of surviving out there. Then it ever will surviving, in here at least out on the streets we're free." Jasmine explained pointing outside of the balcony.

"Your right Jasmine, tonight we'll just take some money, the clothes on our backs, and just run for it. We can stay at my old house, well it's more of a hideout now I suppose." he told her as she took a deep breath, finally at peace.

She fell on her back and laid on the bed, she then spoke "You'll see Aladdin this will be great, our life will be better from here on out."

Jasmine didn't see as Aladdin quickly stripped down to his underwear. He then got on top of Jasmine, with a devious smile.

"Now before we go, why don't we make love one last time in the palace?" Aladdin smiled putting his hands on her hips.

Jasmine felt as he took off her underwear, making her immediately wrap her legs around his waist. She felt as Aladdin started kissing her, his tongue found hers as he used his hands to take off his underwear. Once his underwear was off, Jasmine felt as Aladdin squeezed her butt. Before she could say anything, she felt as he gently spanked it a bit.

"Your body is perfect for me. I love your curves, thighs, and everything in between. The way you move when I touch you, the way your body bounces for Me." he told her in a low husky voice, blowing into her ear.

"Oh Aladdin, I need you to take me now!" she begged wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

"You have to be patient Jasmine I don't think, you've begged enough for it. If you honestly want me, beg for me. I mean, I want to hear you moan for it. Let's see what we have here until, I'm sure you want it." Aladdin smiled as he took off her top.

As he slowly took it off teasing her more, she swayed her hips up and down. Jasmine could no longer take the wait, knowing Aladdin was going to make her wait longer just because of it.

* * *

Jasmine threw her head back in ecstasy followed with a loud moan, as he got off her with a smile. As he fell on the soft, bed he snuggled up against her. Aladdin wrapped his arm around her waist, and flashed a smile.

"We'll start packing soon, okay? Right now let's just rest for a while, I need a moment to plan my escape." he said shutting his eyes, as he gently rested his head on her chest.

"_Leaving, I can't believe I actually agreed to leave. I mean I love Aladdin, but the palace is home. Daddy is my only family, besides Aladdin. Do I honestly, want to leave him? Can I honestly leave me? Am I strong enough to do that?"_ she thought to herself staring at Aladdin, and then putting her hand on flat, stomach.

"_Aladdin is my husband, he's the man I married and the man I love. I made my vows, and we promised to stay with each other through thick and thin. Beside he's giving up his life at being a royal, and returning to his life of poverty. He's doing all that for me. That is more than I could ever ask him. If Aladdin is willing to do all that for me, than I know I could do this for him. It's not like we're leaving Agrabah. We'll simply be leaving the palace, besides it'll be for the better of our future. Not only will it keep our marriage safe, but it'll stop all this heir nonsense. Still I would deal with a hundred days of this stress, only if I was fertile."_ Jasmine pondered as a tear escaped her eye.

She then let out a soft yawn; she had to admit, she was rather tired. Jasmine looked down at Aladdin and could already tell in his mind, he was coming up with a clever plan. Even though it wasn't that much of a struggle to leave the castle, they didn't want to leave any tracks. Nor did they want to run into any guards, or worse wake up anyone. They wanted everything to remain a mystery. They wanted to stay under the radar for a while, and hopefully start a new life. She slept soundly resting her hands, on her husband's strong shoulders. She kept her eyes shut drifting off into a dream, drifting off into another land. A land where she could produce an heir, give her husband a child, give her a father a grandchild, and give her people their new prince. It was everything she could have ever dreamed for. It was just that, merely a dream that her broken hearted mind had cobbled up.

* * *

When Jasmine opened her eyes again, she groggily saw Aladdin in front of her. He wore his average outfit, and she could tell he was shushing her.

"Jasmine get up, put on your clothes and get ready." he explained as she nodded, and quietly sat up.

She rapidly sat up and put on her turquoise, colored underwear. Jasmine then put her pants on, and rapidly put her top on. With a smile she fixed her hair, and then stood up and twirled around.

"You're not going out dressed like that, are you?" Aladdin questioned with a raised eyebrow expression.

"What's wrong, with what I'm wearing?" she asked looking down at her clothes.

He let out a soft smile and replied "Nothing, you're beautiful. It's just your clothes is a little too flashy. Wear that brown cloak over it, that way you'll just blend in."

"Does you cloak have pockets?" he asked as she nodded, and he quickly passed her two, small bags.

Jasmine caught it and could tell there was an abundance, of gold coins in the bag. She put on her brown cloak, and put the hood over her head. Without hesitation or guilt she stuffed the bags in the pockets. Jasmine then watched as Aladdin put three bags, of coins in each of his pockets. Aladdin had two pockets one on his right, and one on his left side.

"Come on Jasmine, it's time we make a run for it." Aladdin whispered closing the glittery, curtains to the balcony.

Jasmine stared at the room gently touching the bed, and staring at her reflection in the vanity. She then slipped out towards the balcony, and stared at the beautiful view.

"What are you doing?" his voice called out from behind, as she opened the bedroom door.

"Just looking at everything for the last time, I'm going to miss this. Still running away is one of best things we can do…for us." she smiled as he nodded, and the two escaped the bedroom.

Aladdin then led her out of the room, and into the throne room. The couple then walked out of the throne room, and into the dining room. The large wooden table stood in the center, Jasmine sighed as he took her to the courtyard.

"Wow this is a lot easier, then I thought it was going to be." she whispered as she sat down near the fountain.

"Well that's because out here in the courtyard, the wall is too hard to climb over. So no guards are out here, you should know that. How did you get out of the palace, in the first place?" he replied grabbing her hand, bringing her closer to the wall.

"Your right, sometimes I just try to forget on the old and focus on the new. In some ways the new is better, because I get to be with you. However the old didn't give us all this stress, on our marriage. This whole new, royal life is forcing us out of the palace. I just hate it all I hate everything, that's been happening lately." Jasmine sighed as he climbed a tree, and caught his balance on the branch.

"Hey, I didn't realize I was that bad in bed." Aladdin said making her laugh, bringing a smile to her face.

"You know what I mean. Besides you know very well, you're a dream come true in bed." she winked, as she climbed the tree and sat on the branch.

She studied him as he jumped over the wall, and then waited for her on the other side. Jasmine looked back at the palace, and blew it a kiss. As she took a deep breath, she gracefully jumped over the wall. Jasmine closed her eyes and squealed as she fell into Aladdin's arms.

"Hey, it's okay I've got you. From here on out I will always have you, especially out on the streets. Now come on, and stay close no matter what you do." he explained putting her down, as the two dashed into an alley.

Jasmine followed him through the alley, and up the stairs. She listened to the sound of money, as it bounced up and down in their pockets. He held onto her hand and led her up a stair case. She listened to the creeks the wood made. One squeak after another she could tell they were getting father, and father from the palace. Jasmine pouted regretting not kissing her father goodbye or goodnight, but she knew if she did she would've never been able to leave.

"_If I said goodnight to anyone, I would've never been able to leave. I would've caved in for sure, besides this is for the better."_ she told herself over, and over again as they reached the roof of a house.

"Aladdin won't we wake the people, who live in this house?" Jasmine asked standing on her toes.

"Of course not, you think we're the only people who get by on jumping houses? The people of Agrabah are used to this, in fact they almost expect It." he smiled bringing her closer to the edge, preparing her for another jump.

"Really, I would never be able to sleep with so much noise. Are we going to have to deal, with all that noise?" Jasmine questioned, as he held on to her and jumped making her gasp.

"No, thankfully for us my hideout is made of stone so even if people do jump we won't hear it. Besides its pretty hidden, you have to have a keen eye to find it." Aladdin explained as the two walked down, another stair case.

"Oh good then, are we close yet?" she inquired as the two ran down an alley, using the darkness to stay covered.

"Closer then you'll know. All we need to do now is walk down this alley. Stay close because this is where we stray from the palace. It's dangerous around these parts, and if you're not careful we could both get hurt." he warned her as the two continued to walk down the aisle.

"Nothing out of the norm for you, is it thought? Just your average muggers, murders, and rapists now correct me if I'm wrong. Also will we have privacy at your little hideout? I mean last time we were there, we didn't exactly have a lot of privacy." Jasmine explained, racing down the aisle with Aladdin.

"I know what you mean, but I promise this time we'll have complete privacy. Besides what do you plan on doing?" he asked flashing a devilish smile, as they climbed a wooden ladder.

"That's up for me to plan, and you to expect. Is this it, are we here?" she whispered as he nodded, and the two climbed up.

As Aladdin opened the door, and lead her up the stair she smiled. It reminded her of the first time she had followed her. They both ducked making sure the wood didn't hit them, and in no time they were in the room. Jasmine stared at the blanket on the floor, and the empty barrels in the corners. She then walked over towards the large whole, and removed the rag that was covering it. Jasmine gasped seeing the view. The palace had never looked so lovely from her perspective.

"I know this is no palace, but I hope it can at least be-"

"Home, you hope this can be home?" Jasmine asked finishing his sentence, as a tear of joy escaped her eyes.

"Yeah I hope this can be home, something we could have a future in." Aladdin smiled leaving a gentle kiss, on her moist lips.

"I don't need a palace, or a hideout to know I have a future with you guarantee. All I need is to know you love me. So tell me Aladdin, do you love me?" she inquired looking up into his eyes, with one of her brightest smile.

"I love you Jasmine, no matter what happens I'll love you until the heavens fall." Aladdin whispered picking her up bridal smile.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, everyone! Until next chapter you guys…**


	4. The New Sacrifices

**A/N: I want to thank mostamaziing and Nightshade08 for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 4…**

**Chapter 4: The New Sacrifices **

Jasmine opened her eyes to the sun shining in her face. She had slept so soundly last night. Aladdin had wrapped her in his arms keeping her protected, keeping her safe from all the dangers of the world.

"_When was the last time, I slept like that?"_ she thought to herself, turning around to see she was alone.

"Aladdin," she called out sitting up as she looked around "where did he go this time?"

"Good morning gorgeous, are you hungry?" he smiled coming inside the hideout, handing her a loaf of bread.

"A loaf of bread, really? Is this all we could honestly, afford?" she inquired sitting down crisscrossed.

"Are you kidding me it's a miracle we could afford two loafs, for both of us. Do you know how much food costs in the market place?" Aladdin asked her eating his bread hungrily.

"Yeah, and it's not very much. Whenever I go into the market place, they're offering me discounts." Jasmine explained as she watched Aladdin finish his bread.

"That's because you have a pretty face Jasmine. The snakes see a pretty face, and think they can easily lure you. It's really disgusting if you think about It." he told her protectively as she finished eating.

"Awww does it make you jealous, to know what the other men think about it? You know you have no reason to." she teased wrapping her arms around his neck, as he kept this stern look on his face.

"It's just I'm really worried for you now that we're out in the streets. Promise me you'll be careful, and you'll always be back before the sun sets." he begged her as she left a gentle kiss on his cheek.

She watched as he began to blush, and then escaped from her grasp. Jasmine smiled walking over to the window, and opening the curtain. She took a deep breath looking at the curtain as the smile vanished from her face.

"Do you think, they've noticed where gone yet?" she asked him turning around, as he closed the curtain.

"They probably think you're too depressed to come out, and I feel too bad to leave you. Sooner or later there will be a search party out for us. The royal guards will be hunting for us like dogs, so we'll have to be careful and quiet." Aladdin warned him as she sat down.

"So what could we do now, what did you do for fun when you were a street rat?" Jasmine inquired sitting down.

"Actually Jasmine let's not focus, on what I used to do. Let's just say whatever I use to do, we can't do as a married couple." he explained sitting down next to her.

"Oh come on what did you use to do, when you married me you vowed no secrets." Jasmine joked around putting a smile on his face.

"I used to go to strip clubs…" he whispered under his breath making her laugh.

"We'll that explains why you weren't a virgin on our wedding night. Tell me Aladdin, who did you, lose your virginity to?" she questioned making his face turn red.

"No one, just please don't bring it up Jasmine. Can we just change topics, if you want I can take you on a tour of Agrabah?" he suggested as her face lit up.

"Sure, let's go come on!" Jasmine jumped up putting on her brown cloak, and climbed down the ladder.

"Hey wait up, you promised you'd be careful!" he called after her racing down the ladder, as he caught up with her.

"Calm down honey, it's broad day light no one is going to mug me" she reassured him as the two continued to walk down the alley.

It took them a while before they reached the town of Agrabah, and Jasmine could tell it was awake as daylight. It was filled with the sound children laughing, men working in the hot sun, women tending to their house work, and most delicious aroma's. She could smell warm milk being cooked somewhere. She could also smell pies, cakes, and cookies being newly baked. As the couple continued to walk through the crowded, busy streets the sound of merchants selling was overheard. Jasmine could hear the deals two fish for so and so price, three apples for that price, and a bag of rice for four coins. She was too concentrated on exploring the kingdom, to ask Aladdin to buy a few things. As they passed a jewelry cart, she walked up to it and stared at the jewelry in awe.

"_This is nothing compared, to the jewels at the palace."_ she thought to herself, as Aladdin strayed her away and took her to a puppet show.

Jasmine stared in merriment at the, marinates as they put on a show for the children. She glared at all the little boys and girls, and felt as her eyes started tearing up. Aladdin saw grabbing her hand, and quickly taking her to the jewelry cart.

"Which one looks pretty, tell me you deserve it?" he asked her as she carefully eyed him.

"Yes buy Miss. A pretty lady like you deserves even prettier jewelry." The merchant persuaded her, as she put on an emerald ring.

"Is this real?" she asked the innocently to blend in, but she knew the real answer.

"As real as I am, buy it help a man feed his family." he lied to her as Aladdin, gave the man a few coins.

"Now come on Jasmine, where else do you want to go?" he questioned as the two sat down on a bench.

"Hmmm, why don't you surprise me? Take me somewhere new and exciting, some place eye opening! Do you think you know a place, like that?" Jasmine inquired as he thought about it for a moment.

"Now that we have money of course I do, come on let's go." Aladdin leaped grabbing her hand, dragging her off.

In a matter of moments the two found themselves, at a small shack. He walked her inside, as a golden bell rang. In front of them was a front desk, and the floor was covered in hay.

"This is an exciting, and new place?" Jasmine complained as he gently hushed her.

A small man approached the couple, and with a smile asked "Good morning, is there any way I can help you?"

"How much does a ride cost, for me and the Mrs.?" Aladdin questioned wrapping his arm, around his wife's waist.

"Let's see it'll cost about ten coins, have you ever done this before?" The man asked them, as Jasmine shook her head earnestly.

"Very well then, you'll both be getting ponies follow Me." he instructed them leading them, behind a curtain to a stable.

Jasmine glared at all the horses and ponies, she noticed how they were all of different shapes and colors. Some were brown, others black, and some were white. Some of them were small, large, medium, or in between sizes. She noticed how some of the horses were gleeful, others were upset or unhappy, but most of them seemed pleasant. They were not joyful or angry; they seemed to be a little better then happier but not radiant with joy.

"For the madam you can have Angel, she's a calm one and obedient." The man told her bringing out a white pony.

Jasmine stared into the horse's eyes, it seemed so nervous. Immediately she took pity for it, petting it with a gentle touch.

"Steady girl it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." she whispered as Aladdin helped get on the horse.

"For you sir, you'll be getting Thunder he's a little rough but you should be fine." The man told him bringing out a black horse, helping Aladdin on.

The man then led both horses out of the stable, and into a large, circular spaced out area. Around the area was a tall fence to keep the horses from straying too far. The moment the man closed the fence gate, both horses roamed free. Jasmine threw her hands in the air, allowing the wind to blow through her hair.'

"Woo, I feel so free Aladdin!" she yelled as her horse raced behind, Aladdin's horse.

"I have to admit this is fun, but mine sure likes to run really fast." he laughed as Thunder made a sudden turn, avoiding the fence.

"Aladdin this is so romantic, thank you so much." she told him as Angel made a light leap, making the princess bounce a bit.

After about half an hour of horse riding, the couple both got off their horses. The man came back and took the horses back into the stable. Without saying a word, they left the stable and entered the city.

"Oh Aladdin thank you so much, this was the best thing ever! I think the best part is that the day isn't even over yet." she told him wrapping his arm around her waist, as she hugged him.

"I love you Jasmine, you deserve the best and I'm glad I can still give you that. I'm just surprised we haven't seen the-" he froze holding his tongue, gripping onto his wife's hand.

"Run into the alley, now." he instructed her staring at the guards, as they shoved a hand drawn picture of the prince and princess of Agrabah.

"Aladdin I'm scared, what if they find us? I can't go back today has been the best day ever. I can't go back to a life of duties and pressure." Jasmine begged him as he raised his eyebrows, casually pointing towards the alley.

She quickly dashed into the alley and that was when the guard recognized him, immediately he ran after her. The couple raced deeper into the alley as they could hear the guards chasing them. They made a right turn and then climbed a ladder, hiding above the roof top of a house.

"Quickly jump, hold on to my hand!" he ordered her holding out his hand for hers.

"Forget Aladdin they're going to catch us, they're going to take us back!" Jasmine cried as the guards started up the ladder.

"Jasmine, Jasmine look at me what did I tell you? I promise you that I was going to hold you, from the moment we left the castle. This is me holding you, now grab my hand!" Aladdin yelled as she gripped onto his vest, and the two jumped.

Unfortunately since she had gripped onto his vest, the two fell on the ground. Thankfully they're fall was saved by the soft, sand of Agrabah. Aladdin jumped up as he picked Jasmine up, and the two dashed into another alley. They climbed a few crates jumping over a wall, and crashed on the ground again. Jasmine could no longer hear the guards, but she didn't take any chances. The two continued to walk deeper into the alley, and climbed up the ladder. As Aladdin entered the hide out, he led her up the stair case and into the hideout.

"We're safe now, they won't find us here trust Me." he reassured her, wiping the sweat off his face.

"That was scary, for a moment I thought they were going to get us. I could already picture us stuck back in that prison, with no wait out." Jasmine explained lying down, on her back.

"So did I, but I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen. I would've kept you hidden in a store or something. They would have to take me alone before they take you. I wouldn't give you up for the world." Aladdin told her lying down next to her.

"Today I realized something, when we saw the children. I thought about all the things I was going to miss out on. We wouldn't be able to take our child to watch a puppet show, or roam around the city. I wouldn't even be able to breast feed our baby." Jasmine sighed as a tempting smile appeared on his face.

Suddenly she found herself pinned to the floor, with Aladdin on top of her.

"Aladdin you know I love you, but I'm not in the mood right now." Jasmine explained as he slowly put his hips, on top of hers.

"Neither am I but I need to show you, that you don't have to miss out on the feeling. I know you'll never be able to breast feed our baby, but that doesn't mean you'll never be able to breast feed." Aladdin explained trying to untie, her turquoise colored top.

"Aladdin, stop although the idea is very saucy and new. I'm not lactating, so I wouldn't be breastfeeding?" she explained shrugging it off.

"Doesn't matter even better because breast feeding, me sounds a little gross. Not that you're gross, because you know you're the most gorgeous girl in the world. Just let me show you what I mean, this is going to make you moan…" he told her untying her top, as he slowly showed her something a little new.

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! Okay so I'll admit this chapter was really fluffy, and Aladdin did try to make Jasmine feel better. I promise it'll get a lot worse you'll see, I just wanted to build up. Until next chapter everyone….**


	5. When Reality Hunts You Down

**A/N: I want to thank mostamaziing, Nightshade08, and IowaFarmer for reviewing. Before I begin, I just want to say a wolf whistle, is like one of those flirty whistles a guy would give to a girl to let her know she's attractive. Just keep that in mind for later on. Enjoy chapter 5…**

**Chapter 5: When Reality Hunts You Down**

"Aladdin I'm hungry, the sun is going to set sun honey. If you don't go buy us food now the market place, is going empty out. All the stands are going to close up you know it's the food stands, which are the first ones to go." Jasmine begged as she got on her knees and walked over to Aladdin, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

He felt as she left a sincere kiss on his cheek "Alright I'll go now, pass me my carving knife?"

Jasmine's eyes opened up, as she grabbed the miniature knife off the ground.

"You need a carving knife, why? My goodness Aladdin I'm sending you to go buy food, not to go start a fight with someone. I know that Agrabah is dangerous, but I'm more then sure you'll be fine without this. Now go before the sun does set, and hurry back please." she ordered him sliding the knife across the ground, and then crossing her arms.

"Jasmine please, just let me take the knife for safety purposes?" he begged trying to walk over to the knife.

She haste fully stopped him shaking her head. He could tell he wasn't going to win this time. All Aladdin had to do was look into her eyes, and there was his prediction of the argument. If it was a stern glare he had a better chance of giving up, if it was an annoyed one the odds were in his favor.

"I love you now go, before something dangerous does happen." Jasmine smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek, as he reluctantly left the hideout.

* * *

Aladdin walked down the street that was staring to close up, he watched as all the children retreated to their house. He noticed as some men stopped working, and walked into their humble houses. Aladdin watched as all the woman stopped everything they were doing, and made their way back home. It seemed as if all of Agrabah had a curfew, but Aladdin knew very well why everyone was returning home.

"_It's getting late it'll be getting dark soon, so I better buy the food now."_ he told himself as he ran deeper into town, and farther from the hideout.

Once Aladdin was in the market place he realized how empty it was. He noticed how many stands had closed, and how many men had already gone home. There was only one stand open and a tall, wide, buff man covered in many blankets was standing behind it. On the stand was the warmest bread it had recently came out of the oven, the shiniest apples you could see your reflection, the sweetest orange you could practically smell the sweet juices. Next to it was also the ripest strawberries they had been recently washed, and lastly there were richest blue berries that had been picked from a foreign country.

"_Good thing I have bags of gold."_ Aladdin thought to himself, as he grabbed a loaf of bread and some fruit.

He gave the merchant his money and filled the food in a spare bag. He then ran out of the market place, and dashed somewhere in an alley. Some of the alleys he remembered from memory as a child, there are just some things you don't forget. However this alley was one that he just couldn't remember, something seemed oddly new about it. Aladdin continued to walk down the alley making sure not to run. His footsteps were practically stomping through the alley, even though he was trying his hardest to be light on his feet. He immediately stopped to make sure he was alone- there was no one else in the alley. Soon he started running merely to get home faster, and because it really was getting late. He ran down the sun set-lit dark alley and froze the moment, he heard footsteps. Footsteps that weren't his own, one that made him tense up but he had to remain calm. Before he could do anything else he felt a stranger, grab him violently by the shoulder. Aladdin let out a soft gasp as he felt a sharp dagger, gently poke at him from the back.

"Drop the food, or I swear you're not going to see the light of day ever again. Drop the food now!" The anonymous stranger threatened him through gritted teeth.

Aladdin without any hesitation dropped the bag of food.

"Drop the money too, don't lie to me I know you have money on you. I saw you back there… with the bag of money. You're not about to stand here, and tell me you don't have money now drop it!" The mugger threatened again, bringing his dagger closer to Aladdin's back.

Immediately Aladdin dropped a bag of coins. Thankfully he had another one stashed in his clothing. He tried to stay as still as possible he was afraid, the coins would jingle in his clothing.

"_I'll just give the man his food and money, and then I'll go get more."_ he thought to himself, noticing he still hadn't gotten a glance of what the male looked like.

"I don't have any more money I swear, it's all I have man!" Aladdin begged faking a sense of fear, but at the same time the thought of not seeing Jasmine again seemed terrible.

The mugger bent over to pick up the bag of money, and the food on the floor he wore a black mask. Suddenly Aladdin jumped on the man's back, and gripped onto his back trying to grab the knife. The moment flashed so fast one second Aladdin was riding the muggers back, trying to get a hold of the knife. The next moment the man through Aladdin on the floor, Aladdin found himself pinned to the ground by the man in black. Before he could say a word, let out a single cry the man plunged the dagger into his chest. He felt as the anonymous stranger slowly twisted it, and then without any hesitation ripped it out of him. The mugger quickly recollected the money and food, and ran off leaving Aladdin injured.

"Oh god I need to get back home, I need to get to Jasmine." he whispered as he rolled over against a wall, and then used the wall to stand up.

He watched as the red liquid poured out of his body, and onto the sandy ground. He walked down the alley solemnly, for what seemed an eternity.

"_I don't remember the alley being this long."_ Aladdin thought shaking his head, as he found he limped through the alley.

To his surprise his vision was starting to get blurry, and the liquid just kept on pouring out. There was a large wound in him but all he could focus on was the ladder at the end of the alley. He could see the hideout so he started running but running only made it worse, as the humanely fluid started leaking out of him. Once Aladdin had reached the ladder there were circles of blood puddles, which covered his trace of footprints. He haste fully climbed the ladder and limped up the stair case.

"Oh my god Aladdin, what happened to you?" Jasmine screamed the moment she saw her husband, his white pants were soaked in red.

She gently laid him down over an orange carpet, and kept a lantern about a foot away from her husband's body. Jasmine frantically searched the hideout until she finally found a dirty rag. She quickly ripped a large part of it. She then kneeled down next to Aladdin and wrapped the rag around his wound. She wrapped it around his torso as tears rolled down her cheeks she placed her hand on his heart, and felt the beating.

"Please Aladdin don't give up on me, I can't have you give up on me. I can't make it a day on the streets without you, I need you." Jasmine whispered as he grabbed her hand, and lightly mumbled her name.

"Hang with me please, I promise from now we'll both be carrying knifes. We came into this together and I should've given you the carving knife. Did you get mugged on the streets, is that what happened Aladdin?" she questioned as she dried her tears, trying not to have a meltdown.

"I love you, I love you Aladdin do you hear me? I love you with all my heart, I love you!" Jasmine found that she was only able to whisper the same words, but in her mind it was a different story "_I swear if you leave me Aladdin, I'm never going to forgive myself. I'll kill myself… I'll hunt down the mugger who tried to kill you. Please just keep it at that, just keep it at tried to kill you."_

Jasmine simply watched as her tears rolled off her cheek, and onto the man she loved. They rolled onto the man she given everything to- correction her tears had rolled off onto, her everything. She cupped her face inside her hands, shaking her head softly trying to think positive. She stopped crying placing her hand onto his chest she felt the beating of his heart. His heart was pounding slowly, slower than ever. She gasped as she felt it slow down, she counted down the beats _1…2…3_ and then it stopped. Jasmine winced the moment she felt the beating stop, the life had just vanished. Just like that her everything had been taken from her, she softly kissed his cheek. And just like that…

_His heart was beating, he was back._

* * *

The following morning Aladdin opened his eyes again, everything seemed anew. He took a deep breath of the clean oxygen, and he eyed the room taking in all the colors. He felt as the bright sun lit the room, he could feel as the sun touched his cheek. Aladdin looked next to him Jasmine slept soundly, he placed his arm on her shoulder. She was shivering her body was ice cold he looked around for the blanket. It took him about a second to realize she had rested his injured body, onto her blanket.

"Jasmine, wake up it's me…" Aladdin whispered immediately her eyes darted opened, as she sat up.

"Aladdin oh my god you're okay, don't you ever leave without the carving knife again. I'm so sorry I didn't let you leave without it. I didn't know I'm sorry it's just that everything is so new. I should've taken your word for it Aladdin, please forgive me?" Jasmine apologized and without any hesitation, she kissed her husband with all her force.

"Calm down its okay, you didn't know and neither did I. I'm so sorry last night you went to bed starving, and you're freezing cold." he told her sympathetically as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Aladdin, last night I was terrified that in the morning I wouldn't have you. Believe being a little cold and craving a little snack was nothing. Sure I wouldn't have mind eating a piece of bread, but I wanted you more. We promised each other we would take care of each other, and I'm not doing such a good job." she explain as he kissed her on the head.

"Hey if anyone has failed it's me, I should've never let that mugger get me. Now how are you going to stay protected? Who's going to pick up food, for us today?" Aladdin inquired as he wrapped his hand around her thin waist.

"I think we can handle staying out of trouble, and as long as we buy our food in day light we'll be fine. I mean I'll be fine all you're doing today is resting, end of discussion. Now we should really get you cleaned up. There is a bath tub here, right?" Jasmine asked as she stood up and casually searched the hide out.

"Jasmine, do you think it was wrong of us to leave? I mean yesterday the guards were looking for us, who knows what we'll run into today. Just promise me you'll be careful out there?" Aladdin begged as he nodded, he then flashed a smile "Also define what you mean by, bathtub?"

* * *

Jasmine slowly helped Aladdin out of his clothes, first she took off his vest. She then took off his pants, leaving him in his underwear.

"Do you think you can take that off, on your own?" Jasmine smiled jokingly, as a tempted look appeared on her husband's face.

"You know if I didn't feel so guilty about last night, I would say no." he told her as he slowly took off his underwear.

Jasmine then helped him get inside, the wooden crate filled with water. She found the crate to be rather funny it was a wooden, 3-D octagon that gave Aladdin enough space to sit in. She had filled it with warm water, knowing it soothed his aching body. As he sat down he let out a gentle moan, feeling as the warm water caressed his body.

"You poor thing you have a huge scar, you must feel so torn up. Mind if I help wash you up?" she winked as she took out a wet sponge, from a miniature bucket of water.

"Please, my body hurts so much Jasmine you have no idea. Besides it's always been a fantasy of mine, for you to give me a warm sponge bath." he winked making her laugh, which made her feel sick to the bone.

"This is entire thing is my fault Aladdin, I should've never let you leave without your knife. I hate myself for all of this. I love you so much I don't know what I would've done, if you had actually been taken from me." Jasmine explained as she gently rubbed the sponge, over his blood dried wounds.

She softly rubbed circles on his wounds, making some of the blood dry up on the sponge. Once the sponge had shades of red on it, she would dry it into the bucket. Then again she would rub his wounds in the water. Once Jasmine was done she merely stared into his eyes, and noticed how relaxed he was.

"Mind if I come in to join you, handsome?" she inquired as she stood up, placing the sponge back in the bucket.

"Nothing would make me happier, then to have you all to myself right now." he replied as she slowly took off her pants, and then her top.

He gave her a wolf whistle making her blush, as she slowly took off her panty. She then made her way into the bathtub, and sat in between his legs. Jasmine felt as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and started casually kissing her neck.

"I love you so much Aladdin, oh god I was so scared last night. Do you realize that if it wasn't for me praying like there was no tomorrow, you might not be here. How can you be so calm knowing that, I mean you could've died last night?" she cried as he slowly teased her body, moving his fingers lower and lower.

"I know Jasmine, believe the first thing I thought of when he stabbed me is I might never be able to see you again. I thought I was never going to see the sun rise above your beautiful face, or I was never going to hear you laugh. I was never going to be able to make you laugh or blush, I was never going to be able to make love to you again. Believe me Jasmine I know very well what was stake last night. You want to know why I'm so calm today." Aladdin started as Jasmine nodded.

"This morning I saw your gorgeous face, and I knew everything was going to be fine. As long as you're by my side nothing we will always be fine. Through thick or thin, I promised you I would protect you. And I don't plan to break that promise any time soon, or any promise I make to you." Aladdin told her as he gently pushed her hair to the side, giving her more space to kiss her neck.

She felt as he slid his hands down closer to her thighs, and she felt as he opened her legs.

"Aladdin, what are you doing down there?" she asked as he opened her legs, moving his fingers up and down her thigh.

"Oh come on just this one time, I promise I'll be gentle. Last time was my first time at it. I'll be a lot more gentle with my finger. Please Jasmine I swear time it won't hurt, because your legs are underwater." he begged pouting, as if he was a little kid being denied of his candy.

"Aladdin, you're such a baby when it comes to these things." she laughed forcing her to blush again, she felt as the butterflies took over again.

"Hey as long as I'm your _baby_, I'm fine." Aladdin joked around, but watching as a smile vanished from her face.

"Oh, Jasmine I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that. I was only trying to…" he was cut off as Jasmine jumped out of the bathtub, and grabbed a towel.

Before he could say anything else she dried her body, and quickly put her clothes back on. Aladdin found himself speechless, as she quickly put her clothes on and her brown cloak on. She put the brown hood over her head, and made her way towards the Aladdin.

"Jasmine wait, I'm sorry I honestly didn't mean it as-" he was cut off as Jasmine started waving goodbye.

"No, Aladdin its fine I'm just going to go buy us breakfast and lunch for later. Love you sweetie, I'll be back soon!" Jasmine yelled as she ran down the stairs, he could faintly hear as she fought back tears.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is sort of short, but I really wanted to get something out there. Sorry these past few weeks have been kind of hectic. Until next chapter everyone…**


	6. Please Don't Run Anymore

**A/N: I want to thank Nickiminaj456, mostamaziing, IowaFarmer for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers, I love how you guys like the story so much! Anyways enjoy chapter 6…**

**Chapter 6: Please Don't Run Anymore**

Jasmine gently climbed the ladder letting out a sigh, as she reached the top. In her hand she held a whole loaf of bread, and two shiny red apples. When she entered the hideout she saw Aladdin lying down on the floor, simply staring at the ceiling.

"You got out of the tub, I thought you would've waited until I came back to get out. I brought back a loaf of bread with two apples. They're your favorite fruit, right?" Jasmine smiled as she passed him the apple, he had all his clothes back on.

"Yeah thanks Jasmine, it's really sweet. Um, can you come over here?" he asked her as she walked over to him with her apple, and he sat up.

She suddenly found herself face to face with him, which made her nervously look down at her feet. She quickly hugged herself as she took a deep breath she knew what he was going to say, and had no interest in hearing it.

"Aladdin what happened before was nothing really, I'm over It." she lied as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Jasmine you're a horrible lair when it comes to me. Besides I already know it's not fine, because you ran away with tears in your eyes. Just admit the '_b_' word makes you boil up inside, it makes you angry doesn't it?" he questioned as she shook her head, looking down at her feet.

"Jasmine look at me in the, eyes and tell me how the '_b_' word doesn't bother you. I'm not going to believe you unless you stare at me straight in the eyes." he explained as she simply shook her head.

"Aladdin stop it right now, do you really want me right now? Because I can do, I can just take off my clothes and that's that. I'll do anything for you right now, but don't you dare ask me whether the word '_baby_' upsets me or not! I had to give up everything just to get away from a life where, everyone expected me to have a baby. So you know what yes Aladdin, the b word does upset me. It makes me boil up inside and reminds me of how much of a failure I am. It reminds how much I've given up simply to, get away it reminds me of my home and my father! Is this honestly what you wanted to hear?" she screamed standing up wiping her tears, and then whispered "Is this honestly, what you wanted to see?"

"Jasmine sit down, if the word bothers you that much I swear I won't use it. Please don't cry, you said it yourself there's a possibility I wouldn't even be here today. I just don't want us to have any secrets I didn't mean to make you cry. I promise from now on I won't ever say a word, but you are not a failure. Jasmine you are gorgeous and pretty, you're smart and talented and unique. You're one of the best people on this planet, and don't you ever forget that." Aladdin said comforting her, as he leaned in for a kiss.

Immediately Jasmine was swept up by the raw emotion, she was caught up in all the truth. She gripped onto his vest, bringing the two closer. Before she knew it she found herself sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much Aladdin, you're everything to me there's no one else I'd rather be with." Jasmine told him as she slowly untied her top, and threw it on the floor carelessly.

"Jasmine, sweetie I love you really but are, you sure? I mean you don't have, to do this for me I'm not really in the mood right now. Plus in the condition I'm in, I don't think I can really do much on my own." Aladdin explained as she pinned him to the ground, and sat on top of his waist.

"That's fine honey, let me enjoy the ride this time and what do you know? Anything can happen when I'm in charge. Oh, someone's a little too excited to see me now." she teased him swaying her hips back and forth, and then she got off of him.

Jasmine then slowly took off his pants, and with a tempting smile as she bit her lower lip.

* * *

She slowly fell off of him, and lied down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Jasmine quickly grabbed the blanket, and covered their nude bodies however the two had no shame.

"Sleep right now Aladdin, you need your rest if you want to get better." Jasmine smiled kissing his cheek softly.

"Do you know what else I need?" he asked her jokingly, as she looked up with a curious smile.

"A nice bath to clean us off, think we could have one later?" Aladdin smiled putting his hand on her thigh.

"Slow down there honey, I just got done with one show. I'll need a break before I could put on another one." she whispered gently tapping his nose, with her index finger.

"Since when has making love to me, become a show?" Aladdin inquired as she gave him, as if the question was rhetorical.

"It's a show because you're amazed every time I do it. Or are you telling me, you don't like the things I do?" she said teasing him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Now I think it's time we both catch some rest, because when we wake up we need to take a bath. I was thinking maybe we can put those fingers of your to use." Jasmine whispered closing her eyes, as he kissed her on the head.

* * *

When Jasmine opened her eyes again Aladdin was sleeping, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. She quickly put on her underwear and then pants, and finally she tied her top around her chest. She walked over to the curtain, and slightly looked through it to see it was sun-set.

"Oh my goodness its sun-set, how long have we've been asleep? I guess I just got so comfortable in his arms, leaving seemed too hard." she whispered carefully fixing her hair, as she put on her brown hood.

"_I better go buy us more food I doubt a loaf of bread, will suffice."_ she told herself grabbing the knife off the floor, and down the ladder.

Jasmine found herself wondering down the city in a hurry, the market place wasn't that far from the hideout but it did take a while. Besides she had already had a taste of the danger, that Agrabah had at night she didn't need more. Matter of fact, she didn't want more for she had found the taste to be too sour for her mouth to even swallow.

* * *

"Thank you sir here you go, have a good night." Jasmine smiled handing the merchant his money, as she walked off into an alley with a bag at hand.

Inside the bag was warmest bread it had recently came out of the oven, the shiniest apples you could see your reflection, the sweetest orange you could practically smell the sweet juices. Next to it was also the ripest strawberries they had been recently washed, and lastly there were richest blue berries that had been picked from a foreign country. Jasmine assumed that was what Aladdin had grabbed, because he always was the type who could never make up his mind when it came to food. She gently hummed a little tune as she casually made her way down, the sun set lit alley. Suddenly she froze when she caught a glimpse of the grand palace she once called home.

"Oh daddy I miss you so much, I miss Abu and Genie. I even miss, Iago and Carpet oh how I long for the air in my hand. The way the palace kept us safe and guarded, it would've never let anyone hurt Aladdin." Jasmine cried as she sat down against the wall, allowing tears that she hadn't let out for a prolonged amount of time.

Suddenly a voice in her head started screaming at her, matter of fact it was brutally shouting "_Stop crying, do you also miss all the pressure being a royal give you? Do you miss all the nights you would spend crying, because you thought all the rules would make Aladdin hate you? Do you miss being so depressed you don't even, remember reasons for living? Do you miss being infertile, do you miss knowing you'll __**never**__ have a baby!"_

"Stop it, I didn't mean to say that it's just that everything is so hard. Even when we're paying with gold, actual meals are hard to come by! Aladdin can't even go out after dark or he'll get mugged, and all the money he just spent goes to waste! Honestly what am I supposed to think every time I see the palace?" she screamed and gasped covering her mouth, when she realized there was a man in front of her.

Not just any man but a palace guard, in one hand was a sword, and on his face was a smug grin. It was Razoul he wore a cream colored hat with a red gem at the top, he wore a black shirt that revealed his buff chest, and the shirt was sleeveless. Around his torso was a golden sash that was supposed to hold his sword, and he had black hair with a goatee.

"Princess I've finally found you! Wait until the sultan hears about this he'll finally be able to sleep at night. Tell me princess where is the man who held you and your husband captive, the other guards aren't too far from here." Razoul inquired as she just shook her head, almost feeling a bit cornered.

"I am so sorry sir, but you're mistaking me from the princess. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way, my sisters are waiting for me." she lied and quickly took off deeper into the alley, as he chased her.

"Princess Jasmine please, come back your kidnapper can't hurt you anymore. We can save your husband, princess please come back. Whatever he has told you, is a lie! Please don't run anymore from us, your father is worried sick! No one in the palace has slept the same since you've been gone, please princess!" he begged as Jasmine dashed into an alley, she had never entered before.

She quickly jumped into a barrel and hid inside, with her bag of food at hand. Jasmine closed her eyes trying her hardest, not to let his words get to her. She slowly cradled herself as she heard Razoul call out for her, and soon she could hear other guards.

"As long as I stay quiet for a while everything is going to be alright, I bet Aladdin's waiting for me. Right now I'm just going to have to relax, and lay low until the guard's leave." she whispered closing her eyes, as she gently threw her head back against the barrel.

* * *

After about an hour of listening, the sound of guards walking and running finally stopped. She jumped out of the barrel, and realized how dark it was. The moon was out and the temperature had increased like crazy, it was burning hot. She looked around the barely visible through the moon light, besides she didn't know where she was. She started walking making sure she didn't make any loud sounds, or make another wrong turn. She made a couple of turns that she assumed would lead her to the market place, from there she would get home. Soon she found herself at a dead end, and that was when she heard it.

"Hello is someone there, I have a knife stay away from me?" she said trying to sound confident, when in all honesty she could barely see.

Suddenly she felt as someone grabbed her from behind, with one hand the stranger wrapped their arm around her waist. With the other hand they gagged her mouth, and then tied her leg and arms. The stranger quickly blindfolded her, throwing Jasmine to the ground causing the knife to fall out of her cloak.

"You've been a very bad princess, a very bad girl do you understand?" The man said through gritted teeth, causing Jasmine to squirm in fear.

"Please don't hurt me I'll give you all my food, and money! I beg you sir don't kill me, I'll give you all the money I have on me!" Jasmine begged as tears started streaming out of her eyes, but were quickly dried by the blindfold.

"Shhh I don't want your money princess, all I want is your beautiful body. That delicate little figure of yours, your husband is a lucky man. You should've never left the palace today, but you've always loved exploring the kingdom." he told her as she felt him, take off her shoes.

"_Wait he thinks I left the palace today- thank goodness, that means he hasn't been stalking me. However I'm so scared he's going to rap-"_ her thoughts were cut off as she felt him try to take off her pants, but she quickly kicked him against the wall.

"Feisty princess, aren't you now? Doesn't matter my sweet, you'll be begging for more afterwards. Remember be good or you'll never get home again." he told her and suddenly Jasmine heard the sound, of a dagger going through someone.

"Don't you dare even think of touching her again, you sick little son of-" she recognized the voice it was Aladdin, he had found her.

"Aladdin oh my god you came to save me, I can't believe it!" Jasmine cried in joy cutting him off, as she felt him take off her blindfold.

He then untied her arms and legs, taking off the gag in her mouth as she quickly hugged him. She suddenly felt guilty seeing how hurt he was he seemed so angry, and yet relieved. He looked as if he wanted to scream, but was too sore to barely touch her.

"Aladdin, I'm sorry for taking so long I'll make sure not to run into an unknown alley again?" she apologized a bit confused why he was so upset.

"You think I'm upset because you took so long, honestly Jasmine? Why don't you take another guess at why, I feel like punching the wall!" he screamed making her look around, as if there were strangers for her to embarrass him in front of.

"Listen if it's because I was late for our little bathtub pleasure fest, I'm sorry alright. I got a little caught up and Razoul found me that's, why I ran. Is that the reason why you're mad, because I didn't come back in time for you to take a bath with me?" Jasmine inquired crossing her arms, making him shake his head.

"No Jasmine that is not why I'm angry. I'm angry because you left without telling me, you just get up and leave like nothing. Jasmine I almost got killed last night, because some stranger wanted something to eat. What do you think the low life scum do around here, when they want a good time?" Aladdin said making her think, but she found herself in denial about.

"I don't know but do you honestly believe they can kidnap me, right from your arms? Besides didn't you see how my cloak and knife weren't there? I mean that must've told you something, I wasn't hurt. I'm so thankful that you found me when you did, but I'm fine if you haven't noticed. I ran into this alley because Razoul found me, and he was trying to take me back to the palace." she explained throwing her hair back, as the two found themselves walking circles around each other.

"Jasmine you could've died out here, I'm sorry that Razoul found you. I wish I could've been there for you. Still you should've, ran home no matter what, today its Razoul tomorrow it's who? The streets are so dangerous, if I had lost you Jasmine I don't know what I would've done. Jasmine I'll get better- I've been through worse than a few cuts and bruises. You on the other hand Jasmine, you might be strong willed but look what this man was able to do to you? Honestly Jasmine tell me, how much of a fight did you put on?" Aladdin inquired as she looked down at her feet, still not feeling completely guilty.

"I put everything I had into it, I even begged for mercy once I felt powerless." she admitted holding her hands behind her back, trying not to show the new sense of guilt she was starting to pick up.

"_He's wrong it was alright for me to leave, I mean it's not my fault if he couldn't catch the hint!"_ she thought rolling her eyes, but his gaze was locked onto her.

"Exactly Jasmine you put your, everything into trying to get him away. You even had a knife with you, and look where you ended up. If I hadn't showed up what do you think could've happened? I thought so don't you even think I'm upset, because you weren't on time for our bath. Honestly Jasmine if you're not going to listen to me, or tell me when you're going out why did you even….never mind." he told her turning around walking back to the hideout, as she followed him.

"I love you Aladdin, I swear I'll never leave without telling you again. Just please don't be mad at me, without you I'm-I'm nothing." she admitted as she ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around his wounded torso.

"It's okay, I love you too Jasmine until the heavens fall. Now let's get you back home, where you are safe and sound." Aladdin smiled holding her hand, as he led her back into the alley which led into hideout.

"Yeah let's get me back to the hideout, where I'm safe….in your arms." Jasmine sighed dreamily resting her head on his shoulder, as the two walked side by side.

**A/N: Okay I'll admit I absolutely love the ending of this chapter it's too sweet. I hope you all liked it too I have so much fun writing this story. Thanks for reading you guys, until next chapter everyone… **


	7. Only When Your Eyes Go Blind

**A/N: I want to thank mostamaziing and IowaFarmer for reviewing. Also I want to give a big shout out to all my readers! I'm so happy you all like the story. Enjoy chapter 7 everyone…**

**Chapter 7: Only When Your Eyes Go Blind **

Jasmine opened her eyes again to find herself in his arms. A bright smile appeared across her face, as she gently rested her head on his well-built chest. She listened to the soft beatings of life within him- every breath he took, she didn't take for granted. She gently fixed his hair, making him slightly mumble something sweet.

"I love you so much Aladdin, I'm so sorry for everything I've done." Jasmine whispered kissing him on the cheek, feeling as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"I'm going to get a bath ready for us sweetie, is that alright?" she questioned innocently tapping his nose, with her index finger.

"Sure whatever makes you happy." he replied in a whispered tone, as she got up and ran off to retrieve the bathtub.

"_Oh here's the part I hate the most, now I have to get the buckets of water and fill the tub!"_ Jasmine sighed as she quickly walked over to the tub "The things, I do for a little romance in my life. Aladdin better appreciate this, but then again we'll both enjoy this in the end."

Aladdin's eyes slowly opened to the sound of his wife's voice. He groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. His face lit up the moment he realized what was going on.

"Wow I can't believe you actually went through with it. Don't you ever get tired of making me happy?" he smiled as she shook her head, and slowly untied her top.

"Come on something tells me, we could both use a good bath." she explained as he stood up, and took off his vest.

He then stripped down to his underwear, making Jasmine blush just a bit. She then took off her pants and underwear. Jasmine threw her hair back as she sat down inside the bath tub. She smiled feeling as the warm water touched her skin. Her body felt a bit sore from the way the stranger had touched her yesterday. Her jaw was in pain because she was gagged violently, and there was a slight bruise on her side because he had thrown her against the floor. There were grip marks on her arms because she wouldn't stop moving, and finally there was one bruise on her right ankle.

"_I had to put on a fight, better a bit sore now then dead later."_ she thought to herself, as she looked up to see Aladdin walking closer to the wooden tub.

"You look amazing Jasmine, the things I want to do to you right now." Aladdin told her lustfully, as he found himself right in front of the tub.

Jasmine bit her lower lip as she watched him take off his underwear. He then got into bathtub and sat down, opening his legs. She flirtatiously swayed her hips backwards placing herself, in between his legs. He immediately placed his hands on her chest making her moan, as she threw her head back in ecstasy. She felt as he quietly started nibbling on her ear lope, making her moan his name.

"_Oh my god, I've never wanted it this bad before! What on Earth is Aladdin doing this time? I'm so turned on right now!"_ she thought as she felt his hands rapidly move up and down, making her body bounce in excitement.

* * *

"What on Earth do you mean she ran away from you? So what you're telling me is you saw my daughter, and you couldn't keep up to her. What if her kidnapper had been stalking her, she could be today because her captor might've seen you. Honestly Razoul what on Earth do you think we're dealing with?" The Sultan screamed furious with the guard that kneeled before him.

"I'm so sorry my lord, please forgive it's just the princess wouldn't listen. She's gotten use to the streets. She knows all the corners, and alleys to hide in. We simply lost sight of her because she was making so many turns. I swear your highness we will bring the princess home, one way or another. Right now your highness, I'll send a team of guards to roam the streets." Razoul apologized kneeling closer to the ground.

An angered look appeared on the Sultans face as he let out a furious scream "Who's to say my daughter and her husband, are still in Agrabah? Go Razoul, go to the streets and don't let anyone sleep until she's safe and sound. Hang posters, signs, flyers anything to let people know my daughter is missing. If we don't find her soon, who's to say Agrabah will still have a future?"

"Yes your highness, right away of course!" he replied running out of the throne room, and into the guard's quarters.

The Sultan solemnly looked down to his feet, as a tear escaped his eye "What have I done? What on Earth has my selfish kingdom, and barbaric laws done to my poor little girl? I pray that she's not locked somewhere, that she's well fed and not malnourished. As for my son in law I hope he's not de-"

"Excuse me your highness, there's someone here to see you. Miss. Rosemary of the kingdom of Glowerhaven, should I let her in?" A guard questioned as her slowly walked into the room.

The Sultans jaw dropped, as he shook his head "No, don't you dare let that monster into this castle. In fact make sure she leaves Agrabah, you must make sure she leaves this kingdom. If she asks about Jasmine, don't let her know about my daughter's absence. If she asks about Aladdin, don't let her know about his absence either. If she asks you why she can't see them, say that they left to some foreign island. Now go before she finds a way to lurk through these walls!"

* * *

"You see did that hurt so bad, I told you I would be careful this time. I was a lot gentler with my finger this time." Aladdin told her leaving a gentle kiss on Jasmine's cheek.

"You were right the fact that from the waist down, my body was underwater it didn't hurt. Right now we should probably get out. I mean we can't just spend all day in the hideout. Oh- I'm sorry I forgot about your whole injury problem?" she apologized resting her head back, on his well-built however wounded chest.

"Jasmine I don't want our life to become boring, because I got a little hurt. I still want to show you things you never knew about, Agrabah. I mean moments like these are amazing, your body I beautiful but our relationship is built off a lot more than just lust. Do I love feeling your body? Of course I do, however is this all I want to? No, so what do you feel like doing?" Aladdin asked her as she remained puzzled.

"Well I know this is a long shot, but remember that Oasis you were always talking about. The one that you said was in the desert, and that someday you were going to take me. Why not make someday-today?" Jasmine smiled, placing his hands on her chest which made him quickly take his hands off of her.

She let out a disappointed sigh when he did this, however she was flattered to see his sincerity.

"Well you see that might be far without Carpet's help. I mean the Oasis is kind of hard to get to by foot, and the desert is really dangerous to go through. I don't know how we would be able to get there, in one night." Aladdin sighed as her face lit up, with an amazing idea.

"That's it Aladdin, I know exactly what we can do to get to the Oasis. We can get a carriage ride to get across the desert. We have the money, and the carriage could get pulled by camels!" Jasmine squealed in joy clapping her hands.

"Are you sure Jasmine, I mean a carriage pulled by camels these days are hard to come by. Even if we do have the money, where are we supposed to find one?' he asked feeling a bit skeptical about it all.

"Well I'm not so sure about the camels, but I know this carriage store not too far from here. It's near the palace though, so we'll have to be careful. That is I'll have to be careful, I don't want you near the palace guards. However before we get ahead of ourselves, I don't know where we're going to find camels?" Jasmine explained as Aladdin's face suddenly lit up, with a smile.

"Hey instead of camels we could get horses, that place where I took you horseback riding rents horses. Actually horses are kind of faster than camels- hopefully, we'll get there sooner than expected. That is when, do you want to go today or tomorrow?" he questioned wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Today of course, that is tonight by the time we have everything ready to go. Hopefully we could just spend the night in the carriage, and in the morning we'll come back." Jasmine explained as she stood up, in the tub.

"Smart thinking that way, we don't have to deal with all the danger. So you go get the carriage, and in the meantime I'll get out and dressed." Aladdin explained as she nodded, getting out of the tub and drying her body with a towel.

She haste fully dried her body, leaving her hair wet to give it that exotic look. She then slipped her pants on, and tied her top back on. She quickly changed into her peasant cloaked as she waved goodbye, heading down the ladder.

* * *

"What do you mean the Sultan doesn't want to see me? Does he know how far I've traveled, how long it's taken me to get here?" Lady Rosemary screamed clenching fists, in front of the palace guard as a sinister grin came across her face "Tell him that I'm here to see Princess Jasmine, and her husband."

"I'm sorry Miss. Rosemary, but The Sultan insisted that right now is not a good time. Besides Princess Jasmine, and her husband aren't here right now." The guard explained as Rosemary's eyes popped wide opened.

"Oh really, and where on Earth did these two run off to?" she inquired crossing her arms, as she threw her black hair back.

"They've gone out on a vacation to a foreign island. I'm not sure when they'll be back. The couple seemed stressed, from the new adjustment of life. I think it'd be better if you'd come back some other time, Lady Rosemary." The guard insisted as she rolled her eyes, walking away from the palace.

"If that fool of a guard thinks I'm going to wait another year, or so to see Jasmine he's dead wrong! If that Sultan thinks he can just keep me away, he doesn't know who he's dealing with. I swear I'm going to find Jasmine one way or another. I'm not going back to Glowerhaven….I can't go back, not after what I did to daddy." Rosemary sighed as she walked into an alley, and rested her back against the wall.

Rosemary wore a violet dress grey with black corset, which made her look curvy when in reality she wasn't. She had ordinary, everyday black hair. She had bangs which was she found odd for a maiden of her stature. She had brown eyes which were mostly being rolled, whenever someone annoyed her that is.

"Stature, there's a thought... I'm not even sure I own a title anymore." Rosemary whispered to herself walking down the streets of Agrabah.

* * *

Jasmine slyly made her way down an alley, making sure not to enter anyplace unknown. The alleys seemed perpetual, constantly moving or shifting. The idea was irrational but forever she found herself confused, and confounded to the same route. However new routes would somehow open, that Jasmine would recognize even though they were new. She suddenly froze when she saw three palace guards, none of them she recognize nevertheless they were guards.

"_At least now I know I'm getting closer."_ Jasmine thought to herself as she leaned up against a wall, trying to not make a sound.

She quietly listened to the chit chatter of the guards. At first it was just useless gossip, which meant nothing to her. It was a few complains about their home life, and then about how they were underpaid. Suddenly Jasmine found herself keenly listening in, when the guards started talking about Aladdin.

"Where on Earth, do you think there captor could be hiding them? This is ridiculous, we don't even know if it's a male or female who kidnapped the royal couple. Heck, we don't even know if they're still in Agrabah!" The first guard complained, he was tall and lanky and had raven black hair.

"As much as I hate to say it, we don't even know if they're dead or not. I mean Razoul did see Princess Jasmine yesterday, but what if Aladdin is dead? What if, that's why the Princess ran because her captor already killed her husband?' The second guard suggested he was short, and rather obese.

"Honestly who on Earth can say where the princess is by now? Who's to say her captor hasn't gotten the chance to rap-" The third guard was cut off as Razoul ran up to them.

"Will you three stop gossiping, if the Sultan doesn't have his daughter safe he'll probably behead us? Now get on your horses, and follow me we need to find Princess Jasmine." Razoul ordered them, as the four of them mounted on their horses and rode off.

The moment she heard the sound of horses trotting off, Jasmine jumped out of the alley. She found herself in front of the carriage store. The store was tilted '_Coaches, Carriages, and Carts'_, she slowly walked inside the store making the little bell above the door ring. The store was small there was a desk in front of Jasmine, when she walked inside.

"Hello, is anyone here I'd like to rent a carriage for tonight. I'll have it back by tomorrow morning, latest tomorrow afternoon?" Jasmine's voice called out as a miniature man appeared from behind the wooden desk.

"Um, yes welcome to my humble shop. My, my, my, aren't you just the prettiest little flower, my dear you have a striking resemblance to the princess. Has anyone ever told you that? I mean I was invited to their wedding a year ago, I should know." The merchant smiled as Jasmine nervously darted her eyes across the room.

"That is sweet, sir honestly but believe me I look nothing like the princess. Anyways I wanted to know if I could rent a carriage for tonight, and I'll have it back by tomorrow morning. Latest tomorrow afternoon, but I doubt we'll take that long. Something simple and cream colored will suit us fine. Matter of fact make, it something that doesn't stand out e wouldn't want to run into trouble." she smiled revealing her pearly white teeth.

"Why of course, so perhaps you'd like something cream colored? It's pretty enough to look nice however it blends in with the sand. It has two windows on both doors, and seats are made of cushion material. It doesn't come with horses or camels, so that'll be up to you. However the windows do have shades, in case you'd like any privacy. It does come with a driver though, so if you find a horse and camel you'll be good to go." The merchant explained as her face lit up, and she nodded eagerly.

"That's perfect I'll like to take it now, if that's not a problem. Oh and I almost forgot, here's your money I hope it covers it all." she explained giving the man his money, as he nodded and led her deeper into a store.

He took her to the back of the store, and led her to a small building behind the store. He then took Jasmine to a large carriage. She stared it in amazement next to it was man, who wore a blue coat with matching hat. The man was tall and dressed very formal, for a carriage driver that was.

"Wow this is amazing sir; it's so pretty and grand! I'll take it for sure I'll be back for it tonight, in about an hour. I expect to see it outside waiting for me, with the driver waiting for Me." she explained looking toward the driver, with a sweet smile.

"My name is Robert just in case you're in need of my name, madam." Robert told her as he bowed, making her nod.

"Well then I guess I'll be on my way to retrieve a horse. Good bye you two, thank you so much for the help." Jasmine thanked the men and ran out of the store, and dashed into the alley.

* * *

When Jasmine arrived to the alley which led into the hideout, she stopped in her place. Her face lit up when she saw Aladdin standing in front of her, with a horse by his side. She ran up to him and gave him a sincere hug.

"I can't believe you got us a white horse for the trip. I already got the carriage reserved, but there's something you should know…before we go." Jasmine whispered looking around, making sure they were alone.

"What is it? Did something happen to you, while you were getting the carriage?" he asked as his smile disappeared, and was replaced by a very concerned look.

"Well you see when I was hiding in one of the alleys; I heard a bunch of guards talking. The other day Razoul told me the same thing, I was just so concentrated in running I didn't really listen. Aladdin, my father thinks someone kidnapped us from the palace. Some of the guards think you're dead, and others think I'm being _abused_." she explained as he shook his head, and gently kissed her forehead.

"Jasmine that's alright though, it's only a theory. I don't know why you look so upset, it's only a story the guards came up with." he reassured her as she took a deep breath.

"Aladdin if the guards think all those horrible things, what do you think my father thinks? The guards don't just come up with these things. They go by my father's commands, therefor my father probably thinks were dead somewhere in the desert. I just wish there was some way-" Jasmine immediately stopped talking, the moment she realized how guilty Aladdin was starting to look.

She nervously broke the silence, and said "Just forget about it, you're right it's probably nothing. Right now we should focus on, our little trip we're going to have an amazing time. If the Oasis is as beautiful as you say it is I think being there under the moonlight, will be so romantic."

"It is Jasmine you'll love it, now why don't we take a horse ride to the shop? Keep your hood over your head, and look down." he instructed her as they both mounted on the horse, and rode to the shop.

* * *

Once they arrived, they found the cream colored carriage waiting for them outside. The driver stood next to the carriage patiently. The couple haste fully got off the horse, and handed it to the driver. As Robert tied the horses to the carriage, Jasmine and Aladdin jumped inside locking the doors. The couple quickly pulled the blinds down to the windows, and sighed in relief the moment the carriage started moving.

"We're safe, I can't wait until we get to the Oasis." she whispered as the two slouched calmly, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It looks so gorgeous at night, you're going to love it Jasmine." he explained as she looked up to him, with a sincere glare.

"I love you Aladdin, I'll always love you." Jasmine whispered leaving a delicate kiss on his cheek.

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys, until next chapter…**


	8. Authors Note: Please and Thank You!

**A/N: Hi everyone, so I haven't updated in a while and I sincerely apologize. These past few days, I've been extremely busy. Not only that, but I've been feeling under the weather. And not too long ago, meaning about two weeks ago I got out of school. Believe it or not, I actually have written most of chapter eight. However I've had a bit of writers block…but no worries my loyal readers I will prevail. **

** I need help though everyone, there's a poll on my profile asking a specific question. I don't know exactly when the poll will close, or how long I'll keep it open. But once I'm positive of what you guys don't want to see any more in this story- then I suppose I know where it'll go from this point on. I have so much fun writing this story though, I love it! And I want to thank my loyal reviewers Nightshade08, IowaFarmer, and mostamaziing for reviewing. You're the best guys, thanks so much. **

** So please if any of you guys get the chance, just feel free to go over to my profile and please vote. It will not only help me a ton, but it could decide where the story could go from here. Thank you everyone, you're the best!**


	9. Chapter 8: Tomorrow…

**A/N: Hi guys, so I haven't updated in the longest of days and I'm sorry for that. It was a stupid mistake, and this story truly was on a hiatus. I regret it very much, but I feel into a complete writers block for this story. I didn't know right from left, and left from right when it came to writing this chapter. I'm pretty sure I might lose some readers, but I hope I don't lose any reviewers. I want to give a big shout out to NightShade08, IowaFarmer, and mostamaziing for reviewing. You three have given me so much support, and have given me the strength to continue on with this story of mine. And I want to thank all my readers for well reading my story, it means the world! The poll on my profile is still open to anyone who wants to vote, who knows maybe the numbers might change. But right now one certain group had the majority of votes, and by the end of this chapter you'll all know which. You are all the best! And now I hope you all enjoy the very much delayed, chapter 8…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tomorrow…**

The carriage came to a sudden stop, as Jasmine groggily began to open her eyes. Her head was resting on Aladdin's shoulder. He was still sleeping peacefully, however she was now well awake.

"Aladdin, we're here. We've made it to the Oasis," she whispered gently kissing him on the cheek.

"You are going to love it Jasmine!" He told her rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and then opening the blinds from the windows.

A smile appeared on Jasmine's face when she saw how beautiful the night sky looked. The stars were always the loveliest in the desert. They appeared to be like little, lights shining through the pitch, black sky. Jasmine haste fully opened the door, and jumped out of the carriage allowing her feet to touch the sandy ground.

"Aladdin get, out here the desert looks beautiful!" She called out as she turned around, and a few feet away from where she stood, was the Oasis.

He quickly got out of the carriage, and watched as his princess hesitantly walked over to the Oasis. He couldn't believe how gorgeous everything look, however it seemed even more stunning since Jasmine was with him.

The Oasis was an isolated piece of land, surrounded by palm trees. This was weird because there weren't at all any palm trees in Agrabah. Then again that was probably what made the Oasis so beautiful. Not only was it surrounded by palm trees, but in the middle of the palm trees there was a large pond. The water which filled the pond was crystal clear, and it was blue as the sky.

"Um sir, I'm going to go find a nearby watering hole for the horse to drink from. What time should I come back?" The carriage rider asked politely.

"I would tell you to just let the horse drink from the Oasis. But I don't think the missus would like that too much. Just come back in an hour, good luck on finding that watering hole in the _desert_." Aladdin replied, as he walked over to Jasmine who was standing right in front of the water.

On that note the carriage rode off, in search of water hole. This left the couple all by themselves, to enjoy the serenity of each other's company.

"Why don't you get in the water, it's really soothing?" Aladdin suggested but the princess simply shook her head.

"It looks frigid, I don't know Aladdin. Besides, I'm not even a really good swimming. I'll surely just sink to the bottom." Jasmine sighed as she sat down in the fetal position.

"It's okay Jasmine. Whenever you feel like you're sinking, I'll be there to get you to safety. We can both go in there together." He explained, helping her up from the sandy floor. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Her voice called out, almost sounding rather shocked.

"Do you trust me?" He said again, bringing a warm smile to her face. He put his hand out for hers, and she gently grabbed a hold of it.

"So Aladdin tell me, which one of us is going in first?" She smiled, looking over at him curiously.

"Hey ladies first, right?" He replied playfully, making her giggle as she nodded.

"I suppose your right." Jasmine then untied her top, leaving her chest fully exposed. She then took off her pants, allowing it to fall to her ankles. She was soon left in nothing but her underwear. "I guess there's a first time for everything, right?"

Jasmine then dipped her toe in the water, and immediately a shiver shot up her spine. She then shook her head, taking a deep breath. Taking a few steps back, the young princess then ran up to the water and took a huge leap. About a few seconds later there was huge splash, making Aladdin laugh.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I did that! Come in here Aladdin, the waters great. Oh my goodness, I haven't gone swimming since I was fourteen. This is so great, I love it!" Jasmine shouted cheerfully, as she splashed and tried to swim.

"Don't worry I'm coming. Just wait a minute." He explained as he stripped down to his gray boxers. He then quickly dived inside the water.

Jasmine laughed as the water hit her face. She watched as Aladdin stood up, and then walked over to her.

"You were right, you know? The stars look stunning! I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful. Have you, Aladdin?" The way she whispered his name, sent a shiver up his spine.

"I have, every morning when I wake up and I see your face." He replied, making her blush intensely.

"You're just saying that, to make me feel-" She was cut off, by the touch of his lips against hers. The young princess felt as his tongue found hers, this only made the kiss feel all the more better.

Jasmine then teasingly broke the kiss off. He almost looked a little angered, but the expression quickly disappeared when she threw water at her.

"Hey, stop that!" He chuckled as she continued to splash him with water.

"Make me, or are you afraid of a little water?" Jasmine giggled, as she continued to splash his face with the fresh water of the Oasis.

"Okay, but you asked for it Jas!" He warned her and all of sudden, he himself was splashing water in her face.

The couple spent at least fifteen minutes just running around, and splashing each other. Aladdin had even knocked Jasmine down a couple of times. Of course in order to get back at him, she had thrown water in his face, and then quickly pushed him down herself. Soon they found themselves face to face, as they both tried to keep their heads above the water.

"How much more time, do we have until the carriage comes back to pick us up? I really don't want tonight to end," she asked almost sound a little upset.

"Don't worry about it. It's only been about ten minutes. We have plenty of time to have fun." Aladdin reassured her, as he wrapped his arms around her skinny waist.

"I'm really glad to hear that. I haven't had this much fun since, we…" She froze right there, and then. She was unable to say the place she longed to visit desperately. It wasn't the palace itself she missed, it was the sense of being home she missed.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" He asked unwrapping, his arms from her body and then placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What? Oh, I'm fine it's just that I miss home a little bit. I know that wherever you are is home, but I miss my father. I miss Abu, Genie, Carpet, and even Iago." She admitted, looking down shamefully at her reflection. "I'm surprised they didn't come looking for us. Do you think they're okay?"

"Jasmine, I bet they are doing fine without us. You don't think I miss them too? The four of them were my closest friends, in the whole wide world. Before we got married they were the only family I had." He explained, as he started reminiscing on the past relationships.

"I've been with Abu since I was four years old. You don't know how hard it was leaving him. It was Abu who kept me from falling into depression. It was him, who made me feel like I wasn't what everyone said I was." He sighed solemnly. Thinking about the little monkey he had left behind, almost broke his heart.

"And what did everyone say you were?" She inquired curiously, tilting her head a bit.

"A street-rat…the things people would tell me were horrible." He shook his head, not wanting to remember half the things people would tell him, let alone all of it. "Did I ever tell you what Prince Achmed said about me?"

"No, you didn't but I can't believe you still remember that conceited jerk. I dodged a dagger with that one. From the moment I met him, I could already picture my life with him. He was going to be abusive, sex-crazed, and worst of all conceited. I'd never have a moment to myself anymore if I had married him. My life would've been over, before it even begun." Jasmine quickly realized she had started talking about herself. "Oh- I'm sorry. You were saying, Achmed had said something about you?"

"That's okay. You never really talked about him, so it's good you got that out of your system." He chuckled, as the simply floated next to each other.

"Anyways like I was saying, people said a lot of hurtful things about me. But what Achmed had said had to hurt the most. If I remember exactly, which I do…he said that I was a worthless street rat. He then went on to say I was born a street rat, that I would die a street rat. He even embarrassed me by saying, that only my fleas would mourn me." Aladdin explained, as Jasmine found herself consumed by not only anger and rage, but sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Aladdin, I swear if I had known I would've had him beheaded. You are much more of a street rat, and you will always be more than a street rat. Plus when _we_ die… yes, I said _we_ because I swear the day you die- is the same day I do. The day we both go, a whole entire country will mourn us." Jasmine explained, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Aladdin looked down into the princesses eyes, and he could vividly see the burning lust. It was once every blue moon Jasmine ever got such a look. Most of the time it would be him who would want to get intimate, and then eventually he'd be the one to turn her on. However this time, it was her who was feeling rather needy. Inside her eyes he could see a single flame that burned with such passion it could surely, burn a whole forest down.

"You are beautiful…" He whispered before he started leaving warm kisses on her neck.

Jasmine let out a gentle moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then bent down a bit and immediately, her back was underwater. If it wasn't for her wrapping her arms and legs around him, she would've fallen in as well. She could feel as he took off his gray boxers, allowing his naked body to be completely exposed.

"Take me… my prince," she whispered into his ear irresistibly.

"With great pleasure, my princess." He replied in a husky tone. "After all I am the only one who can, right?" Aladdin asked her smugly, as a confident smile appeared on his face.

Aladdin then haste fully took off her underwear; for it was also the only thing she was wearing. He then gripped onto her silky, ebony black hair. It wasn't long after this, that he softly pulled her closer by her hair and then started thrusting. That night, it wasn't just intercourse the couple had taken part in. They truly were making love under the starry sky…

* * *

"Foreign country, he says. Unable to see you at the moment, he says. Please come back some other time, he says. We'll you know what I say? I say I just barge in there, and play a few tricks on that old Sultan until he tells me where Jasmine and Aladdin are." Lady Rosemary said to herself, clenching her fists angrily.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you have some food to spare?" A little boy inquired, as he came out of the darkness. He wore a long, ripped gray shirt which covered his body completely since it seemed to be a couple sizes too big. He had messy, black hair and emerald green eyes.

"What do I look like a charity, now scram! If you are so hungry why don't, you go buy yourself a loaf of bread or whatever else you street rats eat." Rosemary told him bluntly. She was sitting on a crate, while hiding in some old alley.

"I don't have any money, please lady I'm starving and I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. My momma's sick, and she says that she might die today and-" The little boy was quickly cut off, by an irritated Rosemary.

"I could care less believe me. Now get out of my face before you make me puke. Honestly you can at least try to wear something decent. I mean look at me, I was kicked out of my kingdom and I'm still wearing the latest style in woman's fashion. Now get out of my face and go bother someone else," she ordered him, pointing back in the direction he came from.

The little boy's eyes started getting watery, as he walked back. He clenched his fists, bit his lower lip and then turned around to Rosemary.

"You are a mean old lady, and I hope something horrible happens to you! You are also selfish, and mama says that selfishness gets you-" Unfortunately he was cut off by her again.

"Shut up kid, I bet mama is dead so hurry on home to bury her body. Make sure you clean her fleas before burying her, she at least deserves that." Rosemary explained looking away from the child, as a terrified expression appeared on his face. He then raced off crying, petrified that his mother had already left him.

"Oh my goodness, now I have a headache. I hope that little boy goes home and finds his mother dead on the floor. Then I hope someone beats him up until he's black, and blue! That way he can at least shut up and stop talking." She cried, getting off from the crate and walking out of the alley. "I suppose I'll have to go and stay at an Inn, until tomorrow morning. Once it's morning I'll fine Jasmine and Aladdin, they won't know what hit them."

* * *

Aladdin felt as Jasmine rested her head on his chest, while he kept his back against the sand built wall. He had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, for they had swum over into the deep side and she could barely swim on her own. Both of them were exhausted, from their session of love making. Still she teasingly, kept her rear end right against his thighs.

"So Jasmine, if you could live anywhere else besides Agrabah where would you live?" He hinted subtly, as she just dreamily looked up into the sky.

"Oh- I'm sorry, I sort of just zoned off looking into the stars. I don't think it's the stars themselves that amaze me. I think it's the fact that we are staring at the stars, in one of the most gorgeous places I've ever been." Jasmine explained, as Aladdin kissed her on her cheek.

"I asked you, if you could live anywhere else besides Agrabah where would you live?" Aladdin asked again as Jasmine sort of shrugged, letting out a gentle giggle.

"I don't know silly, I've never ever imagined myself living anywhere else but Agrabah. I mean leaving the castle, maybe. Leaving the kingdom to go to a vacation, we've done before. Heck, we're now living outside of the castle. I don't think I can picture myself anywhere else but Agrabah. As far as living goes, that is." Jasmine replied, as he frowned sadly at her response.

"Oh…I guess you're right? It was a stupid question anyways, I shouldn't have asked." Aladdin apologized, but Jasmine simply shook her head.

"No, don't apologize. It was my fault for not having such an open mind to the question. What about you? Where would you like to live? If you could leave Agrabah that is," Jasmine inquired curiously, not expecting a real answer.

"I don't know? I mean the kingdom of Glowerhaven, sounds like a fun place. You used to always talk about it, so it might sound like a nice place to go to." He replied making a worried expression appear on the princess's face.

"Um, Aladdin there's a reason I stopped talking about Glowerhaven. You see an old friend of mine used to live there. I met her when I was about, seven years old and she-" Jasmine was soon cut off by Aladdin.

"Hold that thought Jas. It's getting kind of late and I think the carriage will be here soon. We better get out of the water, to dry off and then we should put on our clothes. My bandage is kind of all wet, so it's no use keeping it on." Aladdin explained, as she turned her head to the side to look at his chest. The cloth was still wrapped around it, to tend the wound the mugger had given him. However it wasn't much use if it was soggy.

"Just take it off Aladdin. I'll wrap you up in a new one once we get home. Don't leave it in the water though. This place is way too gorgeous to tarnish." She explained as they both walked out of the water, and onto dry land.

Once the couple was on land, Aladdin threw the bandages on the sandy floor. They then waited until they were completely dry, to quickly put their clothes back on. Once they were completely dressed, the carriage driver arrived.

"Just on time, now that's impressive." Aladdin stated, opening the carriage door and allowing the princess to take her seat.

Aladdin himself then got inside, closing the door behind him. He slouched down a bit to get comfortable while Jasmine laid, down on her side. She rested her head on his lap, while he rested his head on his shoulder. They were both exhausted because they were already half a sleep, by the time the coach had even started on its way back to Agrabah. It had been the perfect night… maybe a little, too perfect?

**A/N: Well there you guys have it, chapter 8. I'm sorry it took so long, but I promise you guys I'll start updating regularly for this story. I want to give a big shout out to one of the websites that gave me hope to continue on with this story. It is called**** (http:) (/fuckyeahaladdinshow.) (tumblr.) (com/) I want to thank one of my loyal reviewers mostamaziing for creating the fuckyeahaladdinshow blog. It really reminds me of childhood, because I grew up watching the Aladdin show. For anyone who wants to check it out, just put it in the URL bar, get rid of the parenthesis I added in and just make it one big hyperlink. And there you have it! It's one of the websites that was my muse to continue on with this story. Until next chapter you guys…**


	10. All Around You

**A/N: Hi you guys, so I started school about three weeks ago, and I've been bombarded with homework. And don't think it was just this story that didn't get my attention, because I have a few other stories that are in serious need of my attention as well. I want to give a big shout out to mostamaziing, Nightshade08, theroughdiamond, AlJas, JohnDeereGreen, 4, dane2012, and Mango0521 for reviewing! I told you guys I was back, and so I meant it of course. Enjoy chapter 10… **

**Chapter 10: All Around You**

The carriage came to a sudden and complete stop, which made Aladdin's eyes pop open. He let out a yawn, and stretched his arms with a content smile on his face. Aladdin now felt wide awake, and hoped that Jasmine had enjoyed their little power nap as well.

"Jasmine you need to get up. Jasmine we're back in Agrabah," he whispered as he softly shook her shoulder. Jasmine grumbled a bit in her sleep as she rested her head on his lap. She twisted and turned for a few seconds, until finally her eyes opened up as well.

The princess picked herself up, and stretched her arms with a smile on her face "Well that was a nice power nap. It's funny, because I was sure that when we got back I'd be exhausted. But now I couldn't be more awake.

"_Perfect,"_ Aladdin told himself and suddenly the carriage doors flung up. He smiled at the men, and quickly walked out of the carriage. Jasmine followed behind him with a pleasant smile on her face.

He looked at Robert, and gave him a curt nod "Well I suppose well be off then. My wife and I really shouldn't be out this late but we had an amazing time."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Since you two paid in advance, you're both free to go and please do be careful? Agrabah isn't the safest place at night, and the first thing bandits think when they see a handsome couple is an easy target. If you like I could give a knife for protection?" Robert suggested with a raised eyebrow. He carefully studied his surroundings, making sure there were no shady characters hiding in the ominous alleys.

"Aladdin, maybe we should take him on his offer. I mean it can't hurt to be prepared, right?" She spoke in a meek tone as she gripped on to her husband's arm for protection.

Aladdin actually felt his heart break when he replayed her words in his head. He remembered a time where she thought her kingdom was perfect, and safety was never a problem. Aladdin remembered how naïve his wife was, and now she was scared just to leave the confinement of their hideout.

"Yes please? Taking a knife for the journey ahead sounds like a good idea. Um, please make sure it's sharp in case we do bump into a bandit?" Aladdin specified as he put his hand out for the other man to hand him the dagger.

"Please do be careful," Robert whispered in response before placing the knife in the young man's hand. He then turned on heel, and dashed inside his shop. Immediately the lights which shun through the windows of the shop went out, leaving the couple in pure darkness.

Jasmine hated the feeling of dread that was coming over her, "Aladdin let's just head home. I don't like being on the streets at night?"

"Jas, you know you have nothing to worry about as long as I'm with you. With me by your side no one is going to hurt you. I promised that I would protect you, and I'm not going to break that promise. Besides we have a knife so we can take our time," he reminded her as the two locked arms. They then both ducked into an alley, allowing the moonlight to light the way to their hideout.

* * *

"Please sir, I just need this room for a night? I swear the moment the sun rises I'll be out of your Inn, and back on the streets. I just can't spend the night on the streets. I don't have a death wish sir, and the last thing I want is for some brute to rape me. Please sir…please?" Rosemary clasped her hands together, and continued to imploring beg.

The man behind the counter looked at the girl with empathy, "Alright just for one night."

"Thank you sir, thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she bit her lower lip, forcing tears to form in her eyes. Rosemary knew that they probably looked like tears of joy but in reality she had made herself bleed. She quickly licked her lips, making sure that the Inn keeper didn't see the blood.

"No need to thank me. It's just an act of kindness," he mumbled under his breath. He then handed her, the key to her room. Rosemary took the key with a grateful look in her eyes. She then dashed away from the counter, and walked over to the door which had the number '16' on it.

She placed the silver key in the golden keyhole, and softly turned it. Rosemary then opened the wooden door, and jolted into the room. She closed the door behind her, and then spun around in order to inspect the room.

"_This is nothing like my bedroom back home," _she thought to herself as she placed her hands on her hips.

Rosemary did have a point, considering that the room consisted of nothing but a mattress on the ground, and hanging above it was an opened window. On the right side of the bed was a nightstand, and on top of it was a lit candle.

She walked over to the mattress, and then threw herself on it. Rosemary let out a sigh of relief, she was so glad that she had successful in finding a room for the night. Rosemary remembered how the night father had kicked her out of the castle, no one accepted her. So the young ex-princess had been forced to sleep on the streets.

"_Those men weren't expecting me to have a knife,"_ Rosemary told herself as a sinister smirk appeared on her face. She then placed her hand in her pocket, and pulled out the same knife she had used to attack them. Her eyes remained glued to the little drop of blood which stained the tip of the dagger.

She rolled over, and got into her normal position which meant that her body remained flat on the mattress. She rested her head on the pillow, and covered herself with the extremely thin blanket. Rosemary enjoyed sleeping with the breeze which came in from the window.

"You said that you'd never leave me. I believed you…I believed," Rosemary whispered to herself as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to hug herself for comfort but decided that the topic was just too close for comfort.

She looked down at her wrists, wondering if she should fall back into old habits "She always got everything she ever wanted. My whole life everything I ever loved was eventually ripped away from me. But life always managed to make sure she stayed happy, even when she lost her mother."

Rosemary looked up at the ceiling, feeling as her eyes slowly began to close "But soon enough I'll have her head on a platter. Soon everything she ever loved will be ripped away from her as well."

* * *

"Aladdin, do you think it's odd that with each and every passing day I see the hideout more as a home then a hideout?" Jasmine inquired as she climbed up the ladder, and jumped inside the hideout.

Aladdin quickly climbed after her, and then jumped inside after her "No, I don't think it's odd. To be honest with you I think that's great! I've always seen this hideout as my home, so to know that you see it is a home too makes me really happy."

"Well like I said before as long as I'm with you, I'm home. There's no one else in this whole world that I'd rather spend my whole life with besides you," she whispered as she grabbed ahold of hand, and then led him up the staircase. They both made sure to duck when it was necessary so they didn't bump their heads into the pieces of wood.

Aladdin smiled at his wife's word, "And there's no one else I'd rather spend my whole life with. Jasmine you do know that I'd die for you, don't you?"

She nodded at his question, feeling her cheeks faintly blush "Having to live without you in my life is a fate worse than death itself."

He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, a seductive smile appearing on his face "Why is that I can never control myself around you?"

Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck, and then wrapped her legs around his waist "I don't mind you not being able to control yourself. I love you Aladdin, but love you even more when you're making love to me. You're like an animal whose hunger is never satisfied. To be honest with you it's…a turn on."

He smirked confidently at her compliments; he started placing warm kisses up and down her neck "Well something I love about you is how much of a tease you can be. It drives me crazy sometimes. The good thing is that you know exactly when to give in, so everyone's happy in the bed. You're wonderful in bed Jasmine. I'm a very lucky man."

Jasmine passionately kissed him, and then forced their lips to part "Well I'm also a very lucky woman. I'm the only woman in the whole wide world who gets to make love to you every night. And I'm the only woman who gets to feel you inside of her."

"How bad do you want me Jasmine?" Aladdin inquired in a husky tone, he then used his teeth in order to take off her top. He grinned at her now exposed chest. She immediately blushed when she realized his cocky grin.

Jasmine claimed his lips forcefully, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. Jasmine made sure that the kiss lasted for quite some time. She then made their lips part, leaving him with nothing but pure want "Does that answer your question?"

He licked his lips, enjoying the taste she left off "Of course it does. The question what are you willing to do to get what you want? What are you honestly, willing to do?"

She rapidly took off his purple vest, and threw it to the ground in a hurry. She then placed her lips against her ear, and whispered in a suggestive voice "One layer, at a time my husband. We can't have all the fun now, can we?"

"Well you're lucky I'm a patient guy," Aladdin grinned and without any hesitation kissed her again. He pushed her against a wall, and smiled when his tongue found hers. She slightly moaned when she felt his lips against hers.

She quickly broke off the kiss, no longer able to wait "And I guess you're lucky that I'm not a patient girl. I never was, and I never will be in case you were wondering."

Jasmine forced him to let go of her, and then got on her knees once her body hit the ground. She gave him a racy smile, and she then pulled his white trousers down. Jasmine felt her knees go weak when she realized he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Is something wrong?" He called out as he put his hand out for her to grab. Aladdin assumed that Jasmine just wasn't ready for _that_, and he was in no mood to pressure her.

She shook her head, softly pushing his hand away "Not at all, I'm just a little nervous."

"Jasmine if you don't want to, you don't have to do that. We could just try something else. I don't want you to feel like you _have _to do this for me, and I certainly don't want you to feel pressured. When we make love to each other that's, exactly what we it has to be…love," he told her in a sincere voice. Aladdin placed his left hand on her shoulder, and then placed his right hand out so she could pick herself up.

"No," Jasmine shook her head and quickly pulled his underwear down. Jasmine grinned confidently as her cheeks turned a bright red color.

"Enjoying the view?" Aladdin questioned as he felt his cheeks also blush a little. He hardly ever blushed, and yet every little romantic thing she did- he blushed. Aladdin had no control over himself when he had to do something for his wife, he was always so submissive.

Jasmine nodded, "Time to try something new. Be prepared my prince because by the time I'm done, you'll be begging for more."

* * *

"Get away from me! I never want to see you again! I hate you!" Rosemary screamed to the top of her lungs as she jumped out of bed. She was panting heavily, and she felt her heart literally pounding against her chest.

"_It was just a dream Rosy,"_ she reassured herself as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She leaned her back against the wall, and silently slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Rosemary then got into the fetal position, and hugged her knees against her chest

She placed her hand on her stomach, and then let out a sigh in relief "He can't hurt you anymore Rosy. He's kicked you out, and banished you from his kingdom. But maybe that's a good thing, maybe that's just what you needed?"

Rosemary looked up at the open window, and whispered "Little princess where do you sleep at night? Do you sleep with your husband? Does he make love you to? Do you miss your old life? Do you miss your father? Is freedom everything you dreamed it would be? Or is it just another type of hell?"

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts aside as she continued to whisper "Do you remember when we were five, and my father and I came to visit you? You still had a mother back then, but me? No, my mother had died during childbirth. I killed her, my father blames me for her death but that's not why he hates me. God no, something as simple as that isn't enough for someone like my father to hate me."

Rosemary clenched her fists as tears formed in her eyes. She was now speaking through gritted teeth, unable to control her anger "All I wanted was to win…just for once. Why couldn't life just let me have my cake, and eat it? Even when she lost her mother, her life still remained perfect! That damn bitch got everything she ever wanted!"

* * *

Jasmine moaned when she felt her husband roll off of her. She couldn't believe how heated the moment had got. Jasmine smiled because how fast it all happened, she felt like she was on top of the world at the moment. First she had been the one giving him what he wanted, next they were both sharing a passionate kiss. And somehow they had found themselves on the floor, and before Jasmine knew her husband and her were making love.

"I love how I'm the only man who can see you like this," he whispered in a husky tone as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Aladdin brought her closer, and then placed a loving kiss on her cheek. Aladdin stared at her nude body in awe, he truly never could get over the fact at how his wife glowed with beauty.

She nodded at his words, and claimed his lips again "No amount of time is enough for me to express how much I love you. Not even forever is enough time for me. Perhaps eternity, but even that is an understatement."

"How about we just start with right now?" Aladdin winked as he started kissing her neck again. She rolled her eyes playfully, considering that he was constantly trying to get inside her pants. However she didn't mean because they were married, and a healthy sex life was vital. Also Aladdin always treated her like she was fragile, and she appreciated this.

Jasmine placed both her hands on his butt, "How about we give it a rest and try to get some sleep? Then first thing tomorrow morning, after breakfast…we could get intimate again."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied with an innocent smile on her face. Jasmine loved how he could look so masculine when he needed to, and then others time she found him adorable.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they both lay on the floor, "I'm always so warm in your arms."

Aladdin quickly draped the thin blanket over their nude bodies, and hugged her tighter "I love how your face is the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing I see at night. And just to know that we're going to grow old together makes me so happy."

Jasmine turned place as a ghost suddenly all she could hear were her own thoughts "_Grow old together? That means we're going to spend our whole lives on the streets. Our whole lives living in fear, our lives eating like commoners until we run out of money! And when will it stop? When will our life get easier again? When we're dead?"_

"Jasmine, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost," he commented as he softly shook her shoulder.

She crashed back into reality, "Oh I'm fine Aladdin. I was just daydreaming of how wonderful our lives are going to be. As long as we're together, everything is going to be okay."

"_Except it isn't…"_ Jasmine told herself as she tried to hide the fact that there was a knot forming her stomach. She was now doing the one thing she thought she'd never do. Princess Jasmine was starting to regret her decision.

**A/N: And there you have it everyone! I hope you guys liked it because I had a lot of fun reading it. You guys honestly have no idea how much easier you've all made my life by voting. Now that I know that you guys not only like the intimate scene but want me to continue writing, I have a pretty clear idea of where this story was going. Anyways you guys are all the best! I wish fan-fiction came before grades, if that were the case life would be breeze XD! Until next chapter everyone…**


	11. Never Trust a Stranger

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so happy that this chapter didn't have to be put on delay like the other chapters. I want to give a big shout out to mostamaziing, Nightshade08, and AladdinJasmine100 for reviewing! I also want to give a big round of applause to all my loyal readers because you guys are all the best! Enjoy chapter 11…**

***Disclaimer*: Considering the poll results I decided to add more smutty scenes. Since the story is rated T it's going be mild. How do I put this? It'll be like a PG-13 movie sex scene. Full blown smut to me would be at least rated R. If you can't handle reading any of that then please, feel free to skip it. Either way, I hope you all like it! Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Never Trust a Stranger**

"Aladdin more," Jasmine moaned as she felt her husband finish thrusting. Then without any hesitation he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As if on instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him to never stop even though he was already done.

Aladdin broke of the kiss, grinning at her lustful gaze "You can have more later, okay?"

"Alright whatever you say handsome," she whispered as removed her legs from his waist. Before he had the chance to get off of her, she tied her arms around his neck and pulled him into another fiery kiss.

He parted from the kiss, and flashed a charming smile "You're gorgeous Jasmine. I really am the luckiest man in the world."

She blushed, and nervously looked away "You're just saying that."

Aladdin shook his head, kissed her cheek, and whispered "I'd die for you Jasmine."

"And you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Jasmine breathed as she felt him place moist kisses up, and down her neck. She immediately threw off the blankets, revealing their nude bodies. She was unsure if she could handle any more physical pleasure from her adoring husband.

"Are you in the mood to bring back an old position?" he inquired in a low husky tone. She nodded in response, so without any hesitation he stood up on his knees. He then squatted on the balls of his feet, with his legs spread apart about shoulder-width apart.

She immediately sat up, knowing exactly what to do "Are you sure you want to do this one?"

"Of course I do. And I'm sure you're dying to be in control for a change," Aladdin smirked as he eyed her nude body with a lustful gaze. He was dying for more but he was making sure not to show his frustration. For if Aladdin did then she would never give him what he craved.

Jasmine then sat in his lap, facing him, straddling his legs with hers. At the same she was mounted on the thing her body craved for the most. This position not only brought their upper bodies closer together but it also gave his wife complete, and utter control.

"Do you remember what to do?" he questioned as he wrapped her arms around her bare back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting use to the feeling as she nodded in reply "Of course I do. This is my favorite position, considering this was the position we did on our wedding night. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget that-" he was cut off by the sound of his wife's rear end, slapping against his hips. Aladdin pulled her into a passionate kiss as Jasmine bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

She broke off the kiss, and let out a quiet moan "Oh Aladdin."

He said nothing in response instead he spanked her as she moved on the balls on her feet. He smiled when he noticed that with each spank, her bouncing only got faster. At first she had been taking her sweet old time, but when he spanked it made her bounce faster.

Jasmine pulled him into a steamy embrace as she continued to rapidly move her hips up, and down. As he continued to spank her, she started moving her hips in a circular motion, knowing that it would drive him crazy.

He grinned seductively when he felt her gripping on to his back, and moaned "I love you so much Aladdin."

"I have always loved you my sweet," Aladdin whispered in reply as he pulled her into another erotic kiss. He felt as his tongue came into contact with hers, making her let out a soft whimper.

Even though she was in control of the physical pleasure, he would always be in control of the emotional pleasure. And as for the mental, well they were both in charge of that. They made each other whole, two halves of the same whole. That morning they both made love to each other, neither of them sure if they could ever step expressing their love to each other…

* * *

"Goodbye sir! Thank you for the room," Rosemary called out to the man as she made her way out of the Inn. In one hand she held her petite bag which held three hundred gold coins.

"_Now I'll have to start getting used to sleep on the streets,"_ she thought to herself as she quietly walked into an alley. She continued to walk deeper into the alley until she felt a sense of security come over her.

Rosemary leaned back against the wall of the alley, letting out a sad sigh "Where on Earth am I to go now? Father will never take me back, not like I want to go back anyways. Momma is an angel in the ground, and father has probably convinced my relatives that I'm some sort of demon."

"_But that's what I get for telling the truth,"_ she thought to herself as she slowly slid down until she was on the ground, sitting in the fetal position. The young brunette hugged her knees in front of her chest as she started rocking back, and forth.

"What are you doing here?" A small bitter voice questioned with the utmost disdain. It had called out from the shadows of the alley, it was hard from visible but it was obviously a child's voice.

Rosemary looked in the direction of the voice, not at all alarmed "Oh why do you care? Just leave me alone before I call the guards on you!"

"I honestly don't care what you do lady," the child spat angrily as he came out from the shadows. Immediately Rosemary recognized him as the little boy she had screamed at the night before. He wore a long, ripped gray shirt which covered his body completely, since it seemed to be a couple sizes too big. He had messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

She narrowed her eyes on the child, "I remember you. You're the kid who was trying to cheat me out of my money. Yeah I do remember you! You're the brat who said that your mother was dying. You're a scam artist that's what you are!"

"I am not a liar if that's what you're implying. And I have a name you know? It's Adam. Do you think you could remember that? Or are you too busy looking at your own reflection in the mirror?" Adam questioned bitterly as he crossed his arms, not daring to look at the young woman in the eyes.

Rosemary felt as her anger bubbled up inside of her, she knew this was going to be her breaking point "Oh shut up! You don't know a thing about me! Just leave me alone, and never come back! Never ever come back, leave me alone or god as my witness I will kill you!"

"Go ahead! My momma died last night, what else do I have to live for? I have no one else; I'm alone in this world. Why don't you just end my misery once, and for all while you're-" he was quickly cut off by infuriated filled Rosemary.

"Because people like us don't deserve our misery to end. You're a scam artist, and I'm a horrible daughter who sold her father out. Just leave me alone, leave me alone please?" she begged with a sorrow in her voice. She couldn't handle it anymore, and she just wanted to crawl up in a hole and die.

"Bite me," Adam growled through gritted teeth as a flame ignited in his eyes.

"I'll do worse than that you little monster!" Rosemary screamed to the top of her lungs as she rapidly lunged at the child. She gripped on to a miniature knife she had kept hidden inside her sock, deciding she'd do the unthinkable.

* * *

"You have such a gorgeous face," Aladdin whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

They had just finished their session of love making not too long ago. Now they both lay on the floor with Jasmine lying on top of Aladdin, while the blanket covered their nude bodies from the waist down.

"You make me feel so beautiful," Jasmine mumbled as a smile spread across her face. She let out a deep breath, feeling as he protectively wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt as he brought their bodies a little closer.

"I love the feeling of your chest against mine. But more importantly, I love the feeling I get when I'm holding you in my arms. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he told her in a sincere tone. She turned her head to the side, resting her head on his chest as he calmly breathed in and out.

She blushed a bit before rolling off of him, and then over to the bag filled with food. She grabbed a few fruits from the sack, and then seductively rolled back over to her husband. She first grabbed grapes from out of the bag, and one by one threw them inside his opened mouth.

Aladdin chuckled a bit with a bright smile on his face, "This is actually pretty fun."

"Of course it is! It's me you're spending time with, remember?" Jasmine questioned jokingly as a confident grin appeared across her face. Once she was done feeding her husband the grapes, she was about to grab an apple but suddenly there was a blood curdling scream!

The couple flinched in fear as they both froze in terror. Before she knew it Jasmine was watching as her husband got up from the floor, and immediately put on his pants. He then grabbed his pocket knife up from the floor, and jumped out of the hideout instead of taking the ladder.

"Aladdin, please don't go? Aladdin it's dangerous out there!" she cried imploringly as she covered her nude chest with the blanket. Not only was she stricken with fear for her husband's life but she was worried for her own. She had no idea who or what that was, and to be frank…she didn't want to find out.

* * *

"Say you're sorry, say you're sorry! Did you hear me brat? I swear if you don't apologize right now I'll make you die a slow, painful death! Now apologize if you know what's good for you!" Rosemary demanded as she held the dagger against Adam's tender neck.

Adam shook his head, and then spit in her face "I don't care what you do me! You're the one who wished that my momma died, and now she's gone! It's your fault she died, and if you kill me my blood will be on your hands as well."

She wiped the saliva from her face, and then using her other hand she slapped him across the face "Why you disgusting little rat! How dare you! If we were in my kingdom I'd have you beheaded for treating me this way. No matter though, I have a much better punishment for you."

"I hate you!" he cried out as he tried to push her off of him but it was no use. She had him pinned to the ground, and against his neck she held an extremely sharp blade. Although his heart was pounding against his chest, and he was tremendously terrified he tried his best to remain emotionless.

"If only I cared," Rosemary whispered in a bitterly fake sympathetic tone. She gripped onto the knife, preparing herself for the final act but before she knew it she felt a powerful force knock her off. When she opened her eyes the knife had been stabbed into the ground, and she was lying on the floor.

"I don't think so!" A masculine voice screamed angrily. The stranger then vigorously picked her up by her wrist, and held her against the alley wall.

She was about to let out a petrified scream, but was cut off when the man covered her mouth with his hand. Rosemary studied the man who had not only restrained her against a wall, but had stopped her from murdering Adam. It took her a minute to realize it was Aladdin!

"And what the hell did you think you were doing?" Aladdin inquired through gritted teeth as he held his own pocket knife against her delicate neck.

"_I must be dreaming! This can't be him; the royal guard said they had left to some foreign island. Or was it a foreign country? Whatever! The point is… what is he doing on the streets?" _Rosemary thought to herself as her eyes widened in disbelief. She was so speechless she didn't even try to scream. In reality there was no need for him to cover her mouth.

"She tried to kill me mister! She also killed my mama, she's the reason my mama's dead!" Adam called out as he hugged himself for comfort. The anger in his eyes had vanished, and in its place was fear. He no longer bothered acting like he was brave, someone had come to help him…he was safe.

Aladdin gripped on to the young woman's brown colored hair, and ruthlessly dragged her over to the entrance of the alley. He then threw her out, and watched as she helplessly fell to the ground on her knees.

"Now get out of here, or so help me I'll make you wish you were never born. People like you make me sick, what is wrong with you? Go! Get out of here! Leave now!" he roared as he watched Rosemary got up, and dashed down the street in a hurry.

"_Oh god what am I going to do now? How am I supposed to gain their trust? How am I supposed to get close to Jasmine? How is any of this going to work out? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" _Rosemary scolded herself as she continued running, not daring to look back.

Aladdin turn on heel, and kneeled down behind the frighten child "Hey are you okay buddy? Did she hurt you anywhere?"

"N-no but she was going too. She held a knife close to my neck, and I thought she was really going to do it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there. Thank you mister," Adam told the young man with a grateful expression in his eyes.

Aladdin firmly placed his hand on the little boy's shoulder, "You're welcome. And my names Aladdin, you don't have to call me mister or Mr. Aladdin either. What about you? What's your name kid?"

"My name is A-Adam. I guess I should be going; momma never liked it when I spent too much time on the streets. On top of that she'd be really mad with me if she found out that some lady attacked me. Thank you for saving me, you're a real hero," Adam spun around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait- you said your momma died, right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow expression.

The little boy let out a gloomy sigh, nodding his head as he looked down at his feet "Yup. But please don't tell the guards! If they found out they'll lock me away in some orphanage."

"Don't worry Adam I won't tell anyone. On one condition though," Aladdin replied with a serious expression his face.

Immediately the young boy felt frightened, "W-what is it you want me to do?"

"You'll take this with you," he said as he handed Adam the pocket knife he had almost used to stab Rosemary.

The little boy nodded, taking the dagger his petite hands "Thank you Aladdin. I'll make sure to use it only for emergencies? But, um…what are you going to use?"

"This," Aladdin breathed as he picked up the knife Rosemary had been holding. He realized that it could have easily killed the little boy in an instant. He zoned out for a minute, wondering what the protective feeling that had taken over was called.

"Goodbye Aladdin," Adam waved goodbye before quickly dashing off in the opposite direction. However Aladdin simply stood there, waiting for realization to hit. And once it did, it had not only hit him hard but it had caused tears to form in his eyes.

He wiped away the tears in his eyes, letting out a sad sigh "_Fatherly instincts. I didn't know I had it in me? I guess I always did, and just never realized it. I always wanted to be a dad, but I never will be. But I've accepted that already, right?"_

* * *

After a few minutes of pacing back and forth in the alley, Aladdin finally returned to the hideout. He was surprised to see Jasmine, sitting in the corner with a worried expression on her face.

"Aladdin, you're okay!" Jasmine exclaimed as she ran over to her husband, and then leaped into his arms. The moment he caught her she pulled him into a sweet kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I didn't realize I had taken so long. This lady was trying to kill this little boy. Supposedly she had killed his mother, and I had stopped her from killing him. I almost killed her but something stopped me," Aladdin explained as he gradually placed her back down on her feet.

"That's awful," she murmured with a horrified look on her face.

If she was still had been living in her palace, she would have not gasped but she would have look petrified. Jasmine would have ordered a couple of royal guards to stay outside her room for the night, while she and Aladdin slept peacefully.

"I know it is. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't been there. And to be honest with you Jas, I don't want to know. Sometimes I really do hate Agrabah," he told her bitterly with a cold expression in his eyes.

Silence impregnated the air for a few minutes. It truly was an awkward silence; neither knew what to say or what to ask. After the quietness became took much to bear, Jasmine spoke up "What stopped you?

"What?" Aladdin inquired with a puzzled expression. It was almost as if he had lost track of the time. When the quietness had taken over, he had gotten lost in his thoughts. It was almost as if he had forgotten where he was.

"You said that you would have killed the lady who had almost murdered the little boy, but something stopped you. What is it that stopped you?" she asked curiously as she sat down. The young princess was completely clothed, looking stunning as ever.

"Well for starters I didn't want someone else's blood on my hands. Metaphorically and literally speaking…I didn't want to make a scene. And second of all, I didn't want to traumatize the little boy. He already saw his mother die," he replied absent mindedly with a saddened expression on his face.

"Well that's a good thing then. You did the honorable thing, right?" Jasmine asked with a weak smile spread across her face. She wasn't really sure why her husband seemed so out of it. Just a few minutes ago they had been making love, acting as if there was no one else who mattered on this Earth.

"I guess so?" Aladdin shrugged. He wasn't quite sure what bugging him; all he knew was that he wasn't feeling a hundred percent.

She didn't enjoy seeing her husband look so confused and lost. So she allowed a seductive smile appear on her face, "Would you rather we just continue where we left off?"

"To be honest with you Jas, I'd rather just take a nap. I'm not feeling alright, and I think I just need to sleep on it. Besides nothing else sounds more perfect then snuggling up with my angel of wife to take an afternoon nap," he smiled broadly when he noticed he had made her blush. He lay down on the floor, draping the blanket over his body.

Jasmine lay down next to him, resting her head on his strong chest. She let out a tired yawn as she felt him securely wrap his arm around her waist. She gently closed her eyes as she found herself slowly, drifting off from this world into another one. A better world, one where not being able to conceive a child for your kingdom was no reason to run away from your home…

* * *

"Oh now I've really done it. I've ruined everything, I've ruined everything and now I have nothing. I'm good at that though, I'm good at running my life. I'm good at setting myself up for disaster," Rosemary sobbed as she cupped her face in her hands, shaking her head in shame.

She sat on the side of a street, deciding to stay off the road but not go into an alley "_Where on Earth do I go now? I can't stay in alley, and I can't afford to stay in an Inn. I'll have to say in Agrabah if I want to get my revenge on Jasmine, but where can I stay!?"_

Rosemary looked up, and reminisced on Aladdin's features "He still is as handsome as ever. I wonder how she's looking. Things obviously aren't good if they're on the streets. What are they doing on the streets, anyways?"

"You know it's not good to talk to yourself. They say that those who talk to themselves eventually go insane," a masculine voice told her as a man approached her. He was very muscular, and it was clear that he was much taller than her.

She looked up at him, shaking his head "I won't go insane no matter how hard I try. People who go insane get to escape reality. People like me don't get to take the easy way out of things. We just stay here, destined to suffer as others get to enjoy in their own bliss."

"Nonsense…I'm sure things will get better for you," he told her as he flashed a charming smile. He had a bit of a European accent, it didn't sound Italian or Grecian though.

She shook her head, letting out a sad sigh "That's a nice accent you got there. Where are you from? Better yet, what's your name?"

"Well aren't you a curious one? For starters my name is Chad, and I am from Spain. What about you?" Chad inquired with a suave grin as he sat down next to her.

Rosemary gave him a faint smile, "My name is Rosemary Valance. I'm from the kingdom of Glowerhaven but that doesn't matter. I'm here in Agrabah to take care of some unfinished business."

"Ah I see. Alright, well why are you crying if you don't mind me asking? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying?" he questioned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Chad was very muscular; he had tan colored skin, with dark brown hair, and striking amber eyes.

She decided it would be best to lie about her situation, "Oh I'm just crying because I have nowhere else to stay. My mother died a few days ago, and my father passed away when I was little. My uncle is an alcoholic and a thief; I don't want to be associated with him at the moment."

"I'm sorry that Rosemary. I'm sure you'll find someplace to stay. Why don't you stay at a local Inn? I mean they aren't the most comfortable places in the world but it's something, right?" he suggested with a sympathetic expression.

Rosemary shook her head at the thought, deciding now she'd tell the truth "But I don't have any money. My only option now is to sleep on the streets. I'm just scared, considering how dangerous Agrabah is at night."

"I know what you mean. My best friend's older sister had not only been mugged late at night but she had almost been raped. Thankfully he came just in time to save her. She had been coming from late, and hadn't really been paying attention of her surroundings. It just goes to show you, I guess?" Chad shrugged as he felt her shiver at his story. He scolded himself for telling her such a story, considering her situation the last thing she needed to hear was that!

She once again cupped her face in her hands, and continued to cry "Oh Chad what, on Earth am I going to do? No Inn is going take me if I don't have any money to give. And I don't want to go live with my drunken uncle."

"There, there Rosemary, please do not cry? I'm sure you'll find someplace to spend the night," he told her in an apologetic tone. He pulled her into a secure hugged as she continued to sob.

"I hate my life Chad. I really do hate my life. All I'm asking for is a place to stay, and I can't even have that. Why is this happening to me?" Rosemary cried as she let out a painful deep breath. She hugged herself for comfort, wondering why he was being so kind to her in the first place.

Chad picked her up bridal style, and started walking in the direction of his own home "Come on Rosemary let's go get you settled in."

"What? I don't understand. W-where are you taking me?" she inquired with a puzzled expression as she rubbed her blood-shot red eyes.

He flashed a cocky smirk, "To my house of course. You're going to spend the night with me, in my house. We have a guest room for you to sleep in. How long will you be staying in Agrabah?"

"What do you mean 'we' have a guest room? And why are you being so kind to me? We're total and complete strangers. I could be a killer for all you know," Rosemary pointed out as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"My sister and I share a house, but you'll hardly notice her. She works all night, and so she sleeps all day. I hope that won't be a problem," Chad clarified as he continued to hold her in his arms.

She innocently shook her head, "Not at all. It's just I'm not used to people being so nice to me, let alone actually care about me."

"Well consider me the first," he told her with a whimsical glimmer in his eyes.

Rosemary agreed to disagree, "Actually you're the one and only."

"Of course I am. Now tell me Miss. Valance what is this business you need to finish?" Chad questioned with a charming grin on his face. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to get lost in his eyes, or slap that beam right off his face.

Rosemary stiffened a bit at his question, "Oh it's nothing really. I'm actually here to visit a very, old friend of mine. I'm just having trouble tracking her down. I ran into her husband earlier but I don't think he recognized me."

"How could he not recognize a beauty like you?" he asked with the same charming grin. It was obvious that he was flirting, and she was starting to question how trustworthy he really was.

"_I'll probably just run away in the dark of night,"_ she mentally planned as she allowed herself to blush. Rosemary noticed how his cocky smirk only grew wider every time he made her blush.

"Are you hungry?" Chad questioned as he continued to carry her down the street.

Rosemary nodded her head, "I'm starving! I have eaten any breakfast yet, and last night I went to bed without supper. My momma never taught me how to cook. But then again my momma thought she'd die so early."

"Well lucky for you my sister is an amazing cook, and she usually has supper prepared for me by the time I get home. I'm sure there's some food for you," he explained as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Oh I'd hate to intrude. You don't have to give me any food, I'd be more than happy to have the leftovers if anything. Really Chad you're just too kind," she assured him as she placed her hand against his chest, feeling how muscular he was.

"Nonsense- Rosemary in my eyes you are a welcomed guest. And what I'm doing is nothing more but a simple act of kindness. I'm making this horrible world a better place, helping one person at a time," Chad said as he made his way into an alley, deciding he'd take a short cut home.

"Thank you Chad," Rosemary let out a dreamy sigh as she allowed herself to relax. She felt safe in his arms, and decided that she felt safe in his arms. That being said she also came to the decision that running away in the dark of night was the best option.

* * *

Jasmine opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was her husband as he slept peacefully. She decided it would be best to let him rest. So when she got up from the ground, she made sure not to make a sound.

"I'll be back in just a minute sweetie," she whispered as she squatted to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

She then stood back up, and made her way over to a coat hanger. She grabbed her tan colored peasant's cloak, and carefully put it on. It was rather baggy which was fine, considering she wanted to remain hidden. Jasmine then picked up a basket she kept in the corner of the room, deciding a hand-made basket was better than a brown sack. It looked less shady anyways.

"_I better head off while it's still day,"_ Jasmine told herself as she carefully climbed down the ladder. Once her feet touched the ground she took in a deep breath, enjoying how the warm breeze tickled her nose. She gracefully twirled around, allowing the air to be her guide to the market place. In a blink of an eye she was standing in the center of the market place, eyeing each booth carefully.

The young ex-princess carefully approached a fruit stand, "How much for those pears?"

"Two coins each," the man behind the stand replied.

"Here you go. I'll take four if that's not a problem," she told him in the sweetest tone she could muster as she handed him the right amount of money. Jasmine watched as the man gratefully accepted it, before placing the four pears in her basket.

She then walked over to a meat stand, "I'll take a couple sausages links please?"

"That'll be three coins madam," the woman told her shyly with a smile on her face.

"Why of course. I didn't expect to get something for nothing," Jasmine told her in a friendly tone. She then handed the woman the right amount of money, and before she knew it two sausage links laid in her basket perfectly.

She then walked over to booth where they were selling the most beautiful of dresses. Jasmine spent about ten minutes looking at all of them. Each and every one prettier then the next dress she laid eyes on. She decided she'd pick two, one to look her best and the second one to seduce Aladdin.

"I'll take these two please," she told the young girl as she grabbed the two dresses she wanted.

One was a royal blue color which would obviously hug her figure perfectly. The second one was a velvet red color, not only was it very transparent but it would obviously show a lot of cleavage. Not that Jasmine mined of course, after all Aladdin would be the only one who would see her in it.

The young fifteen year old girl eyed the dresses, "That'll be ten gold coins. I'm sure you'll look lovely in both of them, by the way."

"I'd hope so," Jasmine said with a sincere smile as she handed the girl the coins. After the young girl cautiously folded the dresses, she then placed both of them in the basket.

"Have a nice day!" she called out as Jasmine waved goodbye before turning in the opposite direction. The ex-princess continued to walk through the streets of Agrabah, stopping every now and then to stare at what each booth had to offer.

"_Better just head home. It's not like I'm going to buy anything anyways,"_ she told herself as she started leisurely walking back to the hideout.

Jasmine kept on taking her time until she realized it was getting late. She quickly ducked into hallway, thinking she knew a short cut to get to the hideout. She gripped on to the handle of the basket, worried that shady characters might lurk somewhere. However a sense of security took root in her when she realized it was still day and she had nothing to worry about. She hummed a little song to herself as she continued to make her way through the alley.

* * *

Before she knew it the young woman was making her way up the ladder, and into the hideout. A warm smile appeared on her face when she saw that her husband was still fast asleep. Jasmine took off her cloak, and then hooked it onto the coat hanger. She then walked over to the sack of food, and placed all the fruit which were in her basket into the bag.

"_Better keep these special garments hidden,"_ she told herself as she looked down at the dresses which were perfectly folded in her basket. She then dashed over to a pile of wood, and delicately hid the basket underneath the pile.

Jasmine walked over to Aladdin, got down on her knees, and gently placed a kiss on his cheek "Come on sweetie you need to get up. I'm back from the market place."

Aladdin let out a tired yawn, stretched his arms and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "You didn't tell me you were going to the market place? If you had told me, I would've suggested you take my knife."

She shook her head at the thought, "But that really wouldn't have been necessary. I had a really pleasant time, and the sellers were actually very nice. I could honestly get used to it."

He sat up and smiled at her words, "Well that's great to hear! I'm glad you're getting used to this life Jasmine. You don't know how happy that makes me!"

"I know it does," she said sweetly before wrapping her arms around his neck. Jasmine then sat down in his lap, and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss. Eventually his tongue came into contact with hers; this only made their kiss even fierier.

Aladdin parted from the kiss for just a moment, "I'll love you until my heart stops beating."

"I love you more than any word I can say ... more than every action I take ... I'll be right here loving you till the end. I will always be by your side Aladdin, always and forever. I swear," Jasmine whispered before pulling him back into the same passionate kiss.

"_If only moments could last forever," _she thought to herself. Not sure if she really could spend her whole life, living on the same streets…for the rest of eternity.

**A/N: Well that wraps up chapter 11! I'm surprised at how long it is, usually I don't write this much but I guess I just had a lot of inspiration! Anyways I hope you guys liked it, and feel free to leave a review because I love reading feedback! Until next chapter, everyone…**


	12. Hold Your Breath and Watch Me Burn

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I updated and I am so sorry! But things have just been so hectic lately; you guys can only imagine how busy I've been! It's amazing that I found time to breathe! If I don't have tons of homework – I have a big test. And if I don't have a big test – I have tons of homework! Or sometimes, like this week – I have both! It's so irritating and sometimes I just want – ugh! I could honestly go on forever but you guys didn't come here to read me rant, did you? No, of course not! Anyways I want to give a big shout out to AladdinJasmine10, JohnDeereGreen, and mostamaziing for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 12 everyone…**

***Disclaimer*: Considering the poll results I decided to add more smutty scenes. Since the story is rated T it's going be mild. How do I put this? It'll be like a PG-13 movie sex scene. Full blown smut to me would be at least rated R. If you can't handle reading any of that then please, feel free to skip it. Either way, I hope you all like it! Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hold Your Breath and Watch Me Burn**

"You're my toy…"

Jasmine gasped as she looked up into her husband's lustful eyes. She was sweating now, and she could barely speak. She was lying on her back with her legs wrapped around her husband's neck as he tenderly took care of her physical needs.

She gripped on to his black hair as she tried her best not to scream. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt her husband continue on.

"Say it, let me here you admit to it…"

His voice sounded so distance as Jasmine lost herself in a world made of pure and utter lost. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she tried her best to calm down. She felt a scarlet colored blush take over as he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Jasmine threw her head back as her breathing gradually went back to normal. He was teasing her, and just when she thought he was done – he went at it again, and she went back to panting.

"Come on Jasmine, I want you to tell me that you're my toy…"

The ex-princess let out an extremely loud moan as he continued to please his wife. She closed her eyes, no longer able to take it anymore "I'm your toy…I'm yours Aladdin! I will always be yours!"

Aladdin faintly smirked as he instantly stop, grinning up at his physically exhausted wife, "There - now, was that so hard to do?"

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Rosemary screamed in terror as she immediately sat up from where she was laying. She was petrified, and tears pricked her eyes as she got into the fetal position.

"_He'll be here any minute," _she thought to herself in a panicked frenzy as her eyes scanned the room in a hurry, "_I need to find an escape! Oh my God, father we'll be here soon and then I'll get it!"_

Suddenly the door went flinging open, and this only made another blood curdling scream escape her lips. However instead of her father coming inside the room, it was someone else…it was Chad!

She had completely forgotten about him and what had happened. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then she studied the room once more – this wasn't her room, this was a room she had never been in before "C – Chad? What happened? I didn't mean to scream, it's j-just that…"

"You had a nightmare?" He concluded, it was more of a statement then question but either way he managed to sit down next to her, and before she knew it – his arm was protectively around her shoulders.

Rosemary studied the man carefully. All she could do was nod her head in agreement, "Where am, I? Last thing I remember is you carrying me to your house. Is this it? Is this where you live?"

Chad nodded his head as he gently placed a loose strand of her hair behind her earlobe, "Yeah it is, my sister is sleeping in the other room so we've got to keep it down. Are you hungry? I have soup for you."

The young brunette shook her head, she placed her hand on her stomach – she could still feel the bruise _his _boot had left "No thanks. Not now at least… maybe a little later, but thank you though."

"Hey," he shrugged with a bit of a chuckle "I can't force you to eat can I, now?"

Rosemary silently laughed as she shook her head, "Nope you can't. Anyways, what do you want to do now? How long have I've been sleeping?"

"Just a half an hour," Chad replied as his eyes slowly wondered the room "my sister wanted to meet you but I told her that you needed the sleep. And as far as being able to do something goes, we could always see a group of friends of mine?"

She stiffened a bit, she was far from being a people person and she wasn't very comfortable around men in general. Except Chad, he was far too charismatic to be ignored so coldly "I'm sorry, after the nightmare I just had…I'm not really in the mood to go see anyone. Why don't we just stay here and talk?"

The young men smirked as he grabbed the blanket, and carefully draped it over their bodies "Whatever you say Rosemary. I'm not complaining here."

She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was talking about "Of course you're not..."

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

"You were amazing," Aladdin sighed as he collapsed next to his wife, "you will always be amazing. I love you Jasmine."

Jasmine was panting as she gripped on to his hand, placing a tender kiss on his cheek "I will always love you silly."

The young brunette then stood up as she untied her hair, allowing it to cascade down her shoulders. She shot her husband a cocky smirk as she caught him eyeing her nude body, "I think I'm going to set myself a shower. And this time – I'd like to take it alone, if you don't mind."

He only nodded his head, laughing at the thought as he rested his head on the ground "Fine but don't take too long because I need to take a shower too."

Jasmine only remained silent as she grabbed the tub, and the bucket of water next to it. She then rapidly began to fill the tub, and once it was full – she gradually stepped inside with a content smile on her face. The way the warm water caressed her body, it made her beam with joy.

She closed her eyes, allowing all her worries to melt away for a moment. She rested her head against the edge of the wooden tub as she felt darkness begin to consume, everything around her…

_Ten- year-old Jasmine was sitting in front of her vanity mirror as she diligently brushed her long, black hair whilst singing a sweet lullaby to herself. It had been her mother's lullaby, a song which would only bring bad memories when she turned eleven._

"_Darling dear, whatever are you doing?"_

_The young princess's face lit up as she turned around, she was always so happy to see her mother "Momma!"_

_Serena twirled around in her evening gown as she merrily skipped over to her little, dove. She grabbed the hair-brush as she gently started to brush her daughter's hair, "So how was your day my little, angel?"_

_Jasmine only shrugged as she put some thought into it, "It was alright I guess? Papa was busy all day, and Mr. Jafar thinks I'm annoying."_

"_Now why would he think that?" Serena questioned with a bit of a raised eyebrow expression._

_The young ten-year-old merely frowned at the thought as she let out a saddened sigh, "I have no friend's momma. Papa is always busy, and Mr. Jafar doesn't like me and you're usually busy giving to the rarities."_

"_I think you mean the charities," Her mother laughed as she shook her head playfully "and please don't say you don't have any friends dear. You're going to hurt Raja's feelings."_

_Jasmine was suddenly hit with a pang of guilt as she gasped, her eyes quickly landing on the small tiger. He was just a kitten at the moment; he was orange with black stripes, and he was fast asleep on the marble ground. _

_Serena once again laughed as she placed the comb down on the table. She then planted a tender kiss on her child's forehead, "Oh dear don't worry – I'm sure Raja didn't even hear you. And I promise you that tomorrow will be a better day."_

"_Sure it is," the ten-year-old muttered in a bored tone as she plopped her arms on the table, and the rested her head on her arms "just like today was supposed to be, remember?"_

_The Queen sighed, nodding her head in response "Come on Jasmine – let's get you in bed little one."_

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and they both simultaneously turn around. In the doorway is no one else but the Sultan's advisor – Jafar._ _He was all and very slender, with haughty eyebrows, and cold brown eyes. He had a twisted goatee beard, and he wore long robes, a turban, and in his hand was a golden, snake staff._

"_Mr. Jafar," Jasmine whispered, feeling a bit awkward considering the fact that she was wearing nothing but a nightgown "w-what are you doing here? Did my father want to see me?"_

_Jafar only shook his head as he eyed the Queen carefully, "Actually I came here to have a talk with your mother."_

_Serena instantly nodded as she turned around, quickly leading her daughter over to the bed "Come on dear, lie down and rest your head. You have a busy day tomorrow."_

_Jasmine wondered why her mother was suddenly in such a rush, and considering how naïve she was – she had been far too young to realize what was going on, "Alright momma – I'll see you in the morning, goodnight!"_

_The Queen placed a loving kiss on her daughter's cheek and then she sprang off the bed, and then gracefully ran out of the room, giggling as she exited her daughter's bedroom chamber._

_The young, eleven-year-old could only watch as her bedroom door closed, leaving her in complete and utter darkness. The dear child whimpered, she had a bad feeling about this and the fact that the room almost as dark as night – well, it didn't make things any easier._

_Suddenly there was a loud thump, and a nervous knot formed in Jasmine's stomach. Something was wrong, something was dangerously wrong…_

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Jasmine opened her eyes, only to find herself submerged out of the water. She haste fully sat up, coughing and spitting water out violently. Even though the bathtub wasn't steep it was rather wide, and she had accidently swallowed some water.

Aladdin was kneeling by the tub in a matter of seconds as he comfortingly patted her on the back. A worried look graced his features, "Jasmine are you okay? What happened?"

"It's nothing," she reassured him with a bewildered expression – she hated herself now "I – it's just that I had a nightmare. But it was more of a flashback as well, and I – it just was so…I saw my mother again."

Straightaway his features hardened as a regretful almost mournful expression graced his features. He gently grabbed a hold of her hands as he wrapped his arms around her wet shoulders, "Do you want to talk about what happened in the dream?"

Jasmine nodded her head as she stood up from where she was sitting; she was trembling due to the fact that she was so cold. She stepped out of the bathtub and a shiver went shooting up her spine as her bare feet came in contact with the stony, rock-made floor.

Aladdin gently wrapped a spare blanket around her body, and then he sat her down, his hands still holding on to her hands "Now, what happened in this dream – exactly?"

"My mother, she was…" she could barely remember what had been going in; it all just seemed so fuzzy now "she had been putting me to bed, and I had told her that I was lonely and sad. Then Jafar came in, and she – oh God…"

"What? What happened then?" Her husband questioned with the utmost concern. He knew that Jasmine hardly ever dreamt about her mother, so when she did it was more than important to listen.

Jasmine bit down on her lower lip as tears started forming in her eyes. She cupped her face in her hands as she began shaking her head repeatedly, "Aladdin, I-I think my mother had an affair with Jafar. N-none of it made sense back then, and I – I never really paid much mind to it b-but now it all makes sense! He killed her for God knows what reason but he did it!"

Aladdin's jaw dropped as he comfortingly pulled her into a warm hug. Eventually he found himself holding her in his arms as he cradled her fragile body, he hated the sound of her sobbing more than he hated Jafar himself "Shhh…it's okay Jasmine, it'll all seem like a bad dream soon."

"But it wasn't a bad dream," she argued through choked and frustrated sobs "he and my mother had an affair, and I just know that he's to blame for her death! She had been murdered, and we all just assumed that some murderer had snuck into the palace and assassinated her! That's why…"

Aladdin didn't interrupt her or disagree with her. All he did was listen as she continued to repeat the same words over and over again. He wouldn't grow weary of hearing her voice, just her tears. So much pain…too much pain for him to handle but he tried. He'd always try for her sake, anyways:

"_He killed her!"_

"_He killed her!" _

"_He's the one to blame, he killed my mother!"_

**A/N: Well guys I know this chapter was pretty short, and I know it didn't have as much in it as it should but I have a really big idea for this story, and this chapter was used as filler! Thanks so much for reading guys – you are all the best! Until next chapter everyone…**


	13. The Day Hope Died

**A/N: Hey everyone! First of all I want to sincerely apologize for my inexplicably abrupt absence! **

**As you all know I've been really busy with school work and exams, and recently a close family-friend of mine was hospitalized. So not only has that taken over a lot of my time but not too long ago I – myself was pretty sick with a really bad cold!**

**Long story short I missed a week of school because of it and you guys can only imagine the Hell I came back to! I swear it was like the teachers thought I decided to just get sick, and not come to school willingly. It was crazy and I had piles of makeup work to do.**

**But anyways that is beside the point! I want to give a big and warm shout out to: AladdinJasmine100, Random Reader, mostamaziing, and Guest for reviewing! You guys are the absolute best and I cannot thank you enough for reviewing!**

**I also want to thank my dear readers for actually reading my story, and I once again apologize for the delay!**

**Oh and before I forget I should also mention that due to the increase in poll results – **_**which is still very much open – **_**I've decided to include actual SMUT in this story! **

**Now I'm warning you all right now that it may suck, considering this is my first time actually ever writing smut but I will try my best nonetheless. This is my first ever M rated story, so you guys can only imagine lol.**

**Anyways without further ado – **_**enjoy chapter 13…**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Day Hope Died**

"Jasmine you got to wake up! Please say something? At least let me know you're still here with me," Aladdin was growing frustrated as he tried everything to get a reaction out of his beloved Jasmine.

It had been two weeks already, and she hadn't even looked at the food he had left her. Let alone actually eat any of it. She would simply lie on the ground, staring up at the ceiling.

From time to time she would start crying. Some nights she would sob and sob until her eyes were bloodshot red.

Aladdin had tried everything. He would speak to her – she never spoke back. He would kiss her – she never kissed him back. One night he even tried making love to her but when he realized how emotionless she was, he stopped himself almost immediately.

He missed seeing her smile, he missed hearing her laugh. He missed seeing the way her face lit, or the way she looked at him whenever they made love.

She was a ghost now though and Aladdin hated every moment of it. The only time he would ever get any emotion out of her was at night, when she sobbed - he would lie down next to her and she would take comfort in this.

Aladdin kept her close. She understood this. She was comfortable with this. She knew she would always be the safest she could be with him.

And yet she never said a word to him. It had been weeks since she had last left the hideout. It was like living with a corpse of some kind…never did she ever move or speak.

She was gone…

And who was to blame for that? Who was to blame for her disappearance? Jafar of course! If it hadn't been for him – her mother would have never been murder, and Jasmine wouldn't be where she was now.

But then again if her mother hadn't been murder who knows what type of princess Jasmine would have grown up to be? If she hadn't been murdered then perhaps Jasmine and him would have never met?

Therefore perhaps all of this happened for a – _no! _He shook his head at the thought, mentally scolding himself for being so selfish.

He looked down at his wife with kind eyes. Aladdin softly cupped her face in his hands before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. He spoke in a hushed tone, it was barely an inaudible whisper, "Please come back to me…please Jasmine?"

His eyes began to get watery with tears as he pulled her close. All she did was blink – she did not say word or make a sound. He hugged her tightly; his voice grew shaky as he began to beg for her return, "I-I need you J-Jasmine? W-We promised each other forever, remember? P-Please come back to me?"

However no such thing happened. All Jasmine did was emotionlessly stare up at the ceiling, watching as the world around her slowly continued to lose its meaning.

There was no color…

There was no reason for going on…

There was no _hope…_

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Rosemary woke up that morning, a soft smile gracing her features as she got out of bed before gracefully stretching her arms as a tired yawn escaped her lips.

It had been two weeks since she had moved in with Chad and his sister, and so far she loved every moment of it. They treated her just like family, _correction – _they treated her like she mattered.

And that meant more to her then anything in the world. It was something her, own father never even did. Not only had he kicked her out of her own home but he also left her poor as a peasant.

"_Not a single coin to your name," _she thought bitterly as she fixed her hair into a neat ponytail before placing a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. She looked at her own reflection, beaming at how simple her life was turning out to be.

Her hunger for revenge had long subsided since her time spent with Chad. Part of her was glad she was starting to start anew but another part of her, a part which was still hurt from all the pain she had been forced to endure - hated her new lifestyle.

From time to time she considered going out and killing Aladdin and Jasmine herself but then she remembered - she didn't want them just dead. She wanted to make them suffer; she wanted to see them miserable and hopeless.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Rosemary turned her head to the side before grinning brightly. She made sure to speak in her sing-song voice, a tone she used whenever she was beyond the point of blissfulness, "Who is it?"

"Open up and you'll have to see for yourself!"

A soft chuckled escaped her lips as she opened the door, grinning at Chad before taking a few steps back so he could enter, "Morning Chad! I'm surprised you're up so early. You usually sleep in. Why the sudden change?"

"Oh no reason," the grin on his face had yet to fade as he kept one hand behind his back while he casually entered her room "just wanted to spend more time with you I guess? I mean come on, admit it – you enjoy my company!"

She rolled her eyes, unaware that she was blushing at his words. Something about him made her feel funny.

She shook her head at thought as she walked back to her mirror and continued to work on making herself look decent for the day, "Yeah, yeah whatever helps you sleep at night…"

"Hey I'm not the one that his insomnia," Chad enjoyed teasing her, he loved the way she would roll her eyes or huff in irritation.

Rosemary once again rolled her eyes, watching as the smirk on his face only grew wider as she did so. However as she looked at his reflection in the mirror, she noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

She spun on heel, trying her best to corner him as she took a few steps closer. A mischievous little glimmer appeared in her eye as a playful smirk took root on her face, "Whatcha' ya got there Chad? I don't suppose you're hiding anything are you?"

He nervously began to back away, stiffening as she got closer. What he was hiding behind his back was a surprise – one which she was supposed to find out about in much more romantic way.

_This _was certainly not what he had in mind. He gulped down his nervous emotions, continuing to take step backwards until _THUMP!_

Chad soon discovered that his back was right against the wall, and he had absolutely nowhere to hide, "N-Nothing…"

"Oh come on Chad let me see," Rosemary begged as she tried her best to peek over his shoulder. However he was much quicker then she had anticipated he would be, and so blocking her view had been a lot easier than he had expected it to be.

She huffed in annoyance, deciding she'd result to a tactic she rarely did. She inhaled and exhaled sharply before finally pouting her lips in a rather adorable manner, "Pretty please?"

All this did however was make Chad laugh in amusement. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he continued to break out in a fit of laughter, "I hope you realize you're adorable."

Rosemary narrowed her eyes on him, immediately slapping his hand away before angrily crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Well you know what? I don't care anymore! You and your little surprise can go die in the desert for all I care!"

Just as she had been about to storm out of her room however, he firmly placed his hand on her shoulder before pulling her back to drag into a passionate kiss.

Chad knew kissing her had been a long shot, and he had a feeling all this was going to get was a slap on the face. But he couldn't himself – he had wanted to kiss her from day one, and now he could finally say he had!

To his surprise however – instead of pulling away, all Rosemary did was kiss him back. He kissed her back, enjoying each and every second of it before frowning ever so faintly as she pulled away,

Rosemary was glowing to say the least as their lips parted. Her cheeks were a bright scarlet color and she could barely control the merriment in her tone of voice.

A dreamy sigh escaped her lips before she finally managed to break free from her speechless state of bliss, "Chad that was amazing."

"You're telling me," he couldn't help but smile down at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, gently jerking her closer "you're a wonderful kisser Rosemary. You truly are."

"Why thank you Chad," Rosemary gasped slightly as she felt him pull her closer, she still had yet to get comfortable with his touch "you aren't that bad a kisser yourself."

"Good to know," Chad chuckled as he finally revealed what it was he was hiding behind his back. In his hand lied a simple white rose, it was beautifully modest and to say Rosemary adored it was an understatement.

Her jaw dropped as she gratefully accepted it, twirling it her in fingers as she inhaled deeply before letting out a soft sigh, "Oh Chad it's beautiful! Thank you so much, I-I wish there was some way I could repay you."

"No need," he charmingly kissed her cheek, watching as he once again made her blush "that kiss was all the payment I'll ever need."

Rosemary simply nodded her head and smiled at him before finally placing the white-rose inside an empty vase, which she kept on her vanity table, "There. Now the vase has a purpose and the white-rose looks just lovely!"

Chad couldn't help but eye her body carefully. She was pure and utter perfection from head to toe. And it was almost hard to believe not only had she never wed before but she had also never been with a man.

Meanwhile _he _was having a different girl for every night. To say he was a player was an understatement but hey, it had been two weeks and so far her lips were the only lips he had kissed.

Maybe…just maybe he could change…_just _for her.

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

As Jasmine aloofly stared up at the ceiling, her eyes slowly began to close. She did not dare shed a single tear nor did a single whimper escape her lips.

The only time she cried was at night. She blinks once and after a while, she gradually begins to reluctantly fall into a deep slumber.

Sleep is something she is starting to detest! All sleep ever brings is more memories and all the memories ever bring is more pain:

"_Mommy, where are you?!" Short legs run down a hallway before bursting into her mother's bedroom chamber._

_"Mommy I need you!" The 6 year old runs to her mother with a tear streaked face as she watches her mother's shocked expression._

_At the moment her mother wore nothing but sheer, velvet-red colored bedlah pants and a matching colored see-through top. Atop her head she wore a golden tiara, and a matching colored hair loop which kept her long black hair in a high-ponytail._

_Queen Serena frowned at her daughter. However as she began to realize how upset her child was, her features softened slightly. _

_She crouched down, sighing in annoyance before finally making direct eye contact with the little girl, "Jasmine, come here, darling. Tell me, what is that disturbs you my dear?"_

_The young princess hesitantly approaches her mother. Even at the early age of six she could already feel how unwanted she is at night. _

_She holds back her sobs, making sure she is as quick to the point as possible, "Momma I had a bad dream. These monsters were after papa, they were raiding the palace and they were going to kidnap me unless-"_

"_Oh Jasmine please stop," her mother whined – obviously annoyed by her daughter's pathetic excuse of a nightmare "now what did I tell you before I tucked you?"_

"_Don't come to your bedroom until morning, and call a maid if I need anything," Jasmine recited with a heartbroken frown. All she wanted was a hug; she just wanted to know that everything would be alright in the end._

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Queen Serena's eyes went wide from the shock, "Just a moment my dear! It seems some little princess's don't know what it means to leave mommy alone!"_

_The young six-year old couldn't help but continue to fight back a sob at her mother's words, "Mommy please don't' make me go back to bed? I-I'm scared and it's dark in-"_

"_Jasmine please," Queen Serena started as she began to rub her temple in annoyance "if you go to bed now I'll buy you a new dress in the morning! Now please just go!"_

_Princess Jasmine merely nodded her small head before finally exiting the room with a firm frown on her face. She hadn't even noticed that it was Mr. Jafar who was entering her mother's bedroom chamber as she exited._

_As the young child looked back, wondering why it was her mother didn't give her a goodnight kiss – the door slammed shut. _

_Jasmine looked to the ground, a few tears escaping her big brown eyes as she spoke in a tone so low it was barely a whisper, "But I don't want a new dress. I-I wanted a hug…"_

_And with that the young six-year old was to return to bed, teary-eyed and all. She was completely unaware that only a few doors down her mother was, having an affair with a man who was supposed to be the Sultan's royal advisor…_

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Jasmine instantly woke up from her dream, her eyes fluttering open as she remained as silent as a mouse. She merely blinked a few times, allowing herself to get used to the reality of it all.

Except there was no reality to it all, everything just felt like one big nightmare. And any minute she would wake up and find herself under the covers, snuggling with Aladdin after one of their various sessions of being intimate.

However no matter how many times the young princess tried, she just could not wake up from the pain or the suffering. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she pinched herself, everything still remained the same.

Turning her head to the side, her eyes immediately landed on Aladdin. There he laid next to her with his head on the pillow, and his arm around her waist – if it wasn't deep in her heart she knew he was aching, Jasmine would have never suspected a thing.

But she knew better than that. She had heard him cry and beg, and plead with all might. And it hurt seeing him so much pain. But it hurt even more, knowing that for the rest of her life she'd have to carry that burden.

Jasmine shifted under the covers, wondering why everything had to happen to her. First she discovers she's infertile, and then her husband and she leave everything behind to start a new, and now this too!

Nothing was working out the way it was supposed! Fresh tears began to form in the princess's eyes as she inhaled and exhaled sharply, closing her eyes as she tried her best to return to a simpler time.

A time where there was no stress or worries, a time where there were no affairs or royal laws which do nothing but make your life miserable.

A time when everything was _perfect…_

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I am so sorry if this chapter is a lot shorter then you guys thought it would be! But right now it's like 6 o'clock in the morning where I am, and so I hope you all know I stayed up all night writing this! Lol…**

**Anyways if you will all excuse me I'm going to head off to bed now! Once again I am so sorry it took me so long to update but as I said – my life has been all over the place lately.**

**Until next chapter everyone, thanks for reading…**


End file.
